It's Your Body, No One's Body, But Yours Anyways
by Mutant's Enemy
Summary: Santana has a proposition for McKinley's resident nerd, Quinn 'Charlie' Fabray. But the girl has an extreme talent of hiding in plain sight. What dark secret does she hold? Warning: contains scene with sexual nature between two women, abuse, mentions of rape and suicide attempt. Nerd!Quinn. Femslash. AU
1. Spidey's Curse

Warning: This fan-fiction contains mentions of nonconsensual sexual relationship, abusive family, consensual physical relationship between two women, attempted suicide, language and violence.

disclaimer: I don't own any of the lyrics used in this work of fiction, all recognizable names are not mine. Any connection to real life events is purely coincidelntal.

AN: I just wanted to point out that I've never actually seen any episode of Glee, I just read some Fanfics in the fandom and decided It would be intersting to try to write a song-fic. So I'm not sure which characters were members of glee club at each point or whose datint who so I'd like to point out that this is an AU.

Have a wonderful time, I hope you'd enjoy :)

**Chapter 1: Spidey's Curse (-Black Lips) **  
^^

Like every end of a semester, Santana took it upon herself to scan the names on the honor-roll. It served exactly two purposes; first she could choose her newest slushy victims. And second, and more importantly she saw the potential of future help in subjects she had difficulties in. She usually picked kids whose names she recognized from her own class, but there was one name that kept hunting her. A name that never moved from the top of the chart no matter which subject she searched.  
-"Who the fuck is Q. Fabray?"

"Brittany, you know every one right?" Santana asked, not waiting for a reply, "whose Fabray?" The blonde just looked at her with slightly narrowed eyes.  
"I can tell you it's not a care-bear. That's a funny name, where'd you hear it?"  
"One of the school's misfit losers"  
"Well, wouldn't it be more smart to like, ask another misfit loser?" Brittany offered half mindedly. Groaning, Santana face-palmed herself, of course it would be smarter to ask another nerd to find the elusive-ghost child that Q was.

Santana strode through the hallway, spotting the ugly sweater from afar.  
"Who is Fabray?" She asked shutting the girl's locker in the process.  
"I beg your pardon?"  
"There's no need to beg, midget. Who is Fabray?"  
"I have no idea. Let me point out to you that I don't map the school for its occupants even though I intend to make to everyone clear that I am an approachable and caring person. You might want to check the yearbook although if it is after all, an unknown student you cannot possibly assume he or she is in our grade or a transfer student, which highlight the fact neither I nor you recognize it. I would furthermore add that your rude behavior and the fact that you chose to openly talk to me even in this crowded hallway proves that whomever this individual might be, he or she might like to take cover and hide until your anger be more manageable. Remember what Mr. Schuster told you, deep breaths, and—"  
"You lost me at 'no'" Santana pointed out and left, "I just figured it would be funny to see when is your face is going to be as blue as Finn's balls"

It seemed that her luck had run out on the subject of asking people. Like always, she would have to deal with it by herself. Like they say, if you want a job well done do it yourself. That is why Santana ditched her math class that day and stepped to the AP math class instead. Waiting a reasonable time after the bell rang Santana knocked on the door and stepped right in not waiting for a reply.  
"There's an urgent phone call for Fabray in the main office. A family thing" she told the teacher who was just sitting by his desk as his students were solving a working sheet he handed them earlier. He glanced at her questionably than nodded.  
"Fabray?" the man called out. Everyone stopped what they were doing and glanced around them, not sure at who to look. Suddenly, from one of the middle rows stood up a blonde girl. Everyone started to talk among themselves, whispering things the Latina couldn't hear, after a quick shush from the teacher, they all quitted down, the blonde gathered all of her things into a messenger bag with the Batman logo and the pair stepped out.

After a few seconds of silent walking in the direction of the main office, the girl made her first sound. "What is it that you really want? I know there's no phone call"  
"How do you know?" Santana raised her eyebrow to look if the girl took the bait and believed there was, after all an emergency.  
"Because there is no reason for any family member to call and inform me of any development, what ever might it have been my mother won't bother call, she would've wait to the end of the day or just come to pick me up"  
"Okay smartass" Santana moved to grip the girl's elbow, but the over sized sweatshirt she was wearing misled the Latina and she only grabbed unto clothe. She moved her into the near bathroom, locking the door behind them she decided to give the girl a once-over. Her hoodie was gray and plain a pair of jeans held by a belt carrying the green-lantern logo _I can't believe I fucking recognize this stupid symbol,_ Santana chastised herself. A pair of hikers' boots completed the look. By the looks of the girl's face she appeared to be very thin, the fact that the clothes hung on her baggily further proved this observation. Fabray had shoulder length blonde hair that used as a curtain to hide her from the world.

"What do you want?" Santana asked huffing.  
"I figured you are the one looking for something. You did, after all took me to the bathroom. What do _you _want?"  
"I want kick ass grades, you?"  
"I don't see the connection…"  
"You help me around, with your smart-particles I make sure you get what you want. So what is it? Want to be a Cheerio? To stop Slushy attacks? Have some football player rock your world? Bet Puck will do it, wouldn't need much persuasion either you look half decent, if you ignore all the dorkness you seem to scream like a fucking lighthouse," Fabray rises her head at the compliment and Santana seems to sink into the green-hazel eyes but puts on her bitch act and ignores the fact that the girl in front of her is more than 'half-decent'. "Glee club or some shit? Name it Fabray I don't have all fucking day"  
"You don't even know my name, don't you?" The girl manages to harshly point out yet appear submissive, her voice small but confident, eyes averted yet hard stance. Instead of saying she doesn't care what her freaking name is, Santana chooses with a less offensive remark,  
"No, but you're new or something"  
"I've been at most of your elective classes since middle school," she points out, "for you, for now, it's Quinn. I imagine you'll ignore this fact and call me Fabray at best or some derogatory name at worst" she hops onto the counter, sitting next to the sink. "Whatever, I don't need anything from you, I'm already part of a club, no one bothers to slushy me, and football players aren't really my thing"  
"Are you gay or something?" Santana sneered.  
"Yes, are you?" Santana chose to ignore the question and continue on doing what she did best. Well, second best… Intimidate people into doing what she wants.  
"Well, if you don't help me I'll make sure slushy-facials will be the first things to great you every morning. And seriously, telling me you're gay? You're just loading up my gun"  
"That's the thing, Santana," She stands up and takes a step closer, "No one cares. No one knows who I am. Do you want me to tell you how many times Brittany introduced me to her cat? –It's been 7 times so far. No one remembers me, not the dumb jocks, not nerdy little glee-clubbers. I'm pretty sure the only person that recognizes me is Ms. Pillsbury. Technically I'm loading up your gun with blanks"  
"That metaphor has gone all sexual now. So, your point being is you want to stay inviso-girl, that's cool. I can make it happen, or else, I can just, like, hang lots and lots of your pictures at the boys' locker rooms and bathrooms, see how you'll manage than. So all you have to do is help me around in math and English homework and before tests and shit"  
"You want me to tutor you? Is that what this all about? You're really bad at asking for help, you know that?"  
"Plus, I want you to text me answers if I'm having trouble during exams"  
"So I'm rising my price. 20 bucks for each 'A'—"  
"15"  
"Whatever, and you have to go out on jogs with me twice a week"  
"Listen Danny Phantom, you teaching me doesn't make us BFF s with hearts and rainbow-popping unicorns in the background"  
"You need to pass math, I need to pass PE"  
"Sure, what ever, deal," the girls shake hands, "come over to my place at 4 today"  
"I work until 6. I can make it by 7"  
"Good, do you know where I live?" The brunette scoffs and crosses her arms.  
"You live 5 blocks away, I think I'll manage"  
"Geez, stocker much?"  
"Only when you leave your curtains open" Quinn strides to the door, unlocking it while the other girl stares at her slack jawed, "learn to take a joke wonder-woman."

"What the fuck just happened?" Santana asks herself.

Santana was smiling widely, a thing most considered a warning for something bad to happen. Although, that day, the reason for her good mood was much more innocent then an elaborated prank Puck tries to pull off. Today Santana was in cloud 9 because she had a great feeling about the test she just finished. While most of the class was groaning in desperation, staring into space for inspiration or just playing with their pens in annoyance Santana just aced it. The loser's teaching methods seemed to play their magic and now the Latina was almost skipping on her way to her own locker, installing the fear in the hearts of every student she passed on her way with the display of joy. She was almost humming when she reached to open her locker when a piece of paper fell from the inside.  
_'I gather that the test went well,  
you didn't even texted me  
x Flash x'  
_She chuckled to herself when she recognized the name she used as a signature as one of a superhero and decided to ask the blonde later why she chose that one in particular.  
"Why are you all sunny, Sanny?" Brittany asked from behind her. "Hi, that rhymed"  
"I think I got an A on my English test" and the blonde hugs her, celebrating the joy.  
"That's so wonderful! You know what else is wonderful? Coach S told me she moved the photo-shot for the school paper and yearbook for today, so we don't have practice"  
"That's awesome, Britt" Santana agrees and tightens her hug before letting go.  
"And I asked Mr. Schuster and he said he scheduled the pictures to next month"

The day flow by and by the end of her last lesson Santana was ready for the shot. She walked to the field and saw Brittany on the bleachers talking to someone who had their back to her. There was a big camera strapped to their side, and Santana could tell Brittany was excited because her hands flailed around as she talked. A second later the dancer gestured her widely to come over and the photographer looked behind her. Santana recognized her face and walked up the stairs to join the conversation.  
"Sanny, did you know there was a photography club in the school?" Brittany asked.  
"I had no idea" she said as she subtly checked out Quinn who looked engrossed suddenly in her camera, playing with the strap. She was wearing a similar looking hoodie to the one she was wearing the day they officially met only now in crimson, a pair of jeans and black wool-had.  
"That's our photographer. She said she's the same grade as us, and I told her she should come with us to feed ducks because she probably looks like a hottie beneath all of the baggy stuff and that she should meet Lord Tubbington"  
"8th time" Quinn whispers under her breath so only Santana can hear. The brunette laughs at this but is quick to hide it away.  
"Come on Britt, we should get down to the field before coach gets mad" Brittany obeys and bounds down the stairs. "I get the name now. Flash, because of the camera, right?" All Quinn does is raising her eyebrow and moves her zoom. "Aren't you more of a spidey, though?"  
"I'm also fast, Linda Park, you better join to your friends, I need to finish up in here" Santana didn't caught the reference but she listened to the advice, mainly because Brittany was eyeing her suspiciously and the coach was emerging with her bullhorn. She had a great idea for when the photographer comes to the glee club.

"Can you concentrate for a minute?" Quinn asked her. It was Wednesday afternoon, and like every week for the past two months Quinn came over to teach the Latina English. She was reading her a short story, explaining some of the metaphors it possessed, but that day Santana's head was in another place.  
"No. Brittany had been canceling our sexy-time sessions for the past week to be with her Tron and I'm horny"  
"Do you love her?" Quinn asks.  
"No. I mean yes. I mean. I love her, but I don't love-love her. Do you get what I mean?" Santana was lying on her bed, staring into the ceiling hands behind her head.  
"Well, yes. I think so"  
"When we met, you told me I can call you Quinn 'for now'. What'd you mean?"  
"What's with the sudden change of subject?" Quinn placed the text book and moved to lie on the bed next to the cheerleader.  
"I try not to think about my sexual frustration. Weirdo story equals distraction. Geez, and to think you're the genius teaching me math"  
"Okay, well, aside with the offensive remark I guess you can call me Charlie now"  
"Charlie?"  
"Well, yeah. Charlie. Quinn is the name teachers' use that or Fabray. The one my parents call me and stuff. My co-workers at Bread-stix and the photo-shop call me Charlie, Ms. Pillsbury call me Charlie too"  
"You have too many names" Santana concludes. "Wait a minute. You work at Bread-stix?!"  
"Yeah. Well, I worked there. I served you like, a dozen times over summer break. You have crappy memory but you do like shrimps, don't you?"  
Ignoring her comment, "So how do I call you, Flash or Charlie?"  
"I can't believe you're letting me choose. I can just imagine you walk to Berry asking her if she prefers to be Treasure-trail or Yoda"  
"Oh, out of those two she's defiantly Yoda. It has to do with the fact I can't understand a shit she says"  
"Ah, the dilemmas you face. Come on, back to English Lit." She tries to get up for the book but Santana grasps her forearm and pulls her down to the bed. "What?"  
"There's no way I can concentrate on English!"  
Charlie huffs, "if I'll help you would you go back to study?" Santana's eyes widen in surprise. Charlie doesn't wait for a reply and leans in and starts peppering open mouth kisses on her neck. Her hands started caressing Santana's hips trailing upwards, ending at the underside of her breast.  
Santana's eyes shut. "W-What are you doing?" She stammered out.  
"Getting you off" Charlie whispered into her ear. "Tell me if you want me to stop" When no answer came Charlie continued, her gentle fingers smoothly running their course over her body. She nipped at Santana's pulse point groaning slightly. Santana lets out a throaty moan of her own, her back arches up. Charlie's hands move to her back where her Cheerio's shirt zipper is, moving it down slowly, never abandoning the other girl's neck. Santana's shirt is thrown to some direction and Charlie latches to the girl's breasts through the fabric of her bra. The Cheerleader's breath is caught and her fingers sink into soft blonde hair. Charlie's hand trails downward to the elastic band of the skirt and spanks, pulling it down. Her kisses trail down too she takes a moment to tease her belly button. She leaves enticing kisses wherever her fingers land, a trail of fire runs through Santana as her heart beats wildly. She realizes that she is there, only in bra and panties laying ready and wet for the most unknown person Lima has ever created, and she feels better than ever. Better her times shared with Puck or Finn. Even better than the many times she was with Brittany. And she shivers in anticipation when Charlie attentively kisses her thighs, and pulls down her drenched underwear. And when her tongue penetrates her she places her hand on the photographer's head begging; begging for release, begging for her never to stop. -Begging for Charlie.

The after glow is amazing; having three orgasms had tired her. She lays there, eyes closed. Her bed shifts and Santana knows that Charlie is there by her side. When she peeks to here side she catches the girl wiping the corner of her mouth with the palm of her hand. And than she realizes that Charlie is fully dressed. And that they never kissed. So she tugs the girl's sleeve to draw her nearer. With Brittany they made sure not to make it fully detached, even if they never said it aloud because they were still best friends after all not just fuck buddies.  
"What are you doing?" Charlie asks.  
"Well," Santana answers and her voice is slightly gruff from yelling earlier. "I was thinking you had way too much clothes on for me to return a favor". Charlie blinks slowly, as if trying to understand what was going on.  
"There's no need" she says finally.  
"B-but…" Santana can't believe she's reduced to stuttering. "So is this a one time deal?"  
"No. If you ever need help or something, you can call me or whatever. I don't mind"

"Why do you exactly need me for?" Santana asked after their 4th lap around the Latina's block.  
"I told you, I need help passing PE" she reasoned.  
"But this is not like English or some shit, you don't really need my help with running"  
"Well, I might need some lesson, because a few months ago this girl with anger management problem just passed next to me to the girl in the locker next door and starts looking for me." Santana's face showed that she realized exactly whose locker is next to Quinn's. "Now, my locker neighbor –who's a total snooze-fest worthy, told her to take deep breaths to relax and the angry one didn't. So I think that instead of 'taking cover and hide until her anger is more manageable' -I'll just run"  
"I can't believe you!" Santana playfully punched her shoulder, "you listened to that fucking rant and let me look around for you!"  
"And I kept waiting to see if you'd recognize me but you just, I don't know, blocking any memories of that awfully long speech so I was waiting for the right moment and see your reaction"  
"Is that your way of asking me to encourage you to run faster? Because I will chase you down with a hose. You know me, I can rolls that way"  
"What do you have against grammar?"  
"What do you have against working out alone? You don't even need help you're running fast"  
"Told you I was Flash and not Peter Parker. But was that a compliment that slipped through those pouty lips?"  
"Stop deflecting"  
"Well, my parents don't want me to go running alone anymore. Said I should stop or find a female friend to go with me"  
"A female friend?"  
"Yes, a female friend. They're Christians, they don't trust me being alone all, panting and sweaty, things bouncing with a boy. Not that I have a lot of things to bounce"  
"Well, after your help the other day they shouldn't trust you alone with females either. And I bet you have something underneath all of this fabric" Santana pointed at the light green hoodie Charlie had on. Charlie stopped herself, it took Santana a few seconds to realize it happened, but finally she jogged backwards at the scowling face of the girl she came to know as friend.  
"Santana, I respect the fact you act like I'm Casper the imaginary ghost whenever we're around other people, so please respect the fact you can't tell anyone about my sexuality, god forbid I have one"  
"Whatever. Come on, one more lap and than my mom said she'll make us dinner"

The girls re-entered the house, the previous serious discussion was left.  
"You must be the famous Charlie," Mrs. Lopez enveloped the girl in a hug. "Santana said you've been helping her with math and English. It's so wonderful to meet you"  
"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Lopez, you have a lovely house"  
"Why, thank you dearie. Are you joining us for dinner?"  
"Sorry, I can't. I need to go home and take a shower"  
"Oh, don't be ridicules. Shower here. I bet some of Sanny's clothes will fit you properly"  
"Thank you Mrs. Lopez, but I'd hate to impose"  
"It's no bother. Go upstairs, and Sanny will take out something for you to wear"  
"Come on Flash, I'll lead you to the bathroom"

The next few seconds are embarrassing. Santana hands her over a white towel as Charlie opens the tap to check the water's temperature. When the cheerleader showed no signs of leaving Charlie stared at her and cleared her throat. She had managed to avoid communal showers for years- she just ran a few extra laps after gym classes and snuck in at the end of the day, usually when the Cheerios were practicing to ensure she had privacy. Santana finally gave up but not before rolling her eyes and scoffing something in Spanish.

She took off her hoodie as soon as the door closed the white wife-beater she had underneath drenched with sweat. Her hands were littered with scars. The ones closer to her wrists were from her previous suicide attempt. The others were the result of her father's fury. Belts, knives the occasional glass shreds. -Her father wasn't particularly picky when it came to weapons of discipline, and she had grown accustomed of hiding it, especially because of hanging out with Ms. Pillsbury for many hours. Luckily the fact she had no friends were busying the consular enough but not too much as to call the blonde's parents.  
She took off the sweat-pants she had on and examined the latest purple bruises on her thighs, the hand print he left on when he grabbed her more forcefully. She had learnt to give up a long time ago. When she fought the cuffs he loved so much, they cut into her skin and left even more marks. She stood out under the water, hoping they will wash away the hatred she had.  
The hatred she felt towards herself, that the only good thing she could ever do was to disappear into a crowed, the way she let people ignore her the way she gives up without a fight, the fear her father left in her, the motionless way her mother would turn up the valium of the prize show whenever her husband will drag her daughter to the bedroom, taking off the belt for two reasons, each as sickening as the other. Hate towards Santana that kept looking at her with those hopeful yet feisty eyes every time she would go down on her, the way she smiles encouragingly whenever Charlie is being unnaturally sassy, even if she doesn't notice and threat to go ' all Lima heights' with no conviction in her tone.  
Charlie scrubbed her skin in anger. She hopes that the clothes Santana will hand her will cover her up and that she won't be there when she has to dress because she isn't sure the towel covers her back, where white lines are the permanent reminder she have that she is a failure and disappointment to her father, and not to mention her arms that are exposed. The scars she had imposed on herself, in a dire attempt to end it all, a year earlier on Christmas' break. She even thought she had succeeded when her father's attacks stopped the week her mother found her on the kitchen floor, only to discover that he only waited for her to be well enough to survive her punishment for her attempted 'escape'. They never brought her to the hospital, only bandaged her up and watered her like a dying plant. Another reminders for that was her parents new laws like not taking pills (Santana was shell-shocked when she told her she can't take the aspirin the cheerleader offered when her head hurt), she was only allowed to touch the kitchen knives when she had to clean them, the confiscation of her pocket knife and music player -her father was certain the idea came from the music she was hearing. He told her that Rock was the devil's work and that he wants her to rebel (another law Santana came upon discovering). And her last reminder of her pathetic way to disobey god's laws was the weird shape of her rib after he beat her up with a baseball bat. It was poking at her skin in an awkward angle and it took her a while to get adjusted to it, it hurt her in the beginning but now she was breathing deeply as before.

She stepped out and wrapped the towel snuggly around herself, thanking god she was slightly short so the towel covered the beginning of the bruising on her thighs. Luckily Santana wasn't in the room when she stepped in, and there were clothes lying on the bed. The purple shorts were way too short for her taste and comfort and so was the black shirt but she preferred to wear them in the favor of the brunette stepping inside of her room when Charlie was only clad wearing a towel. She thanked god twice (for good measure) her father was out of town that day and that it was Wednesday- the day her mother went to her house-wife club where she would drink, drive home narrowly missing hitting stuff (or driving on the sidewalk) only to drink some more. Usually, Charlie would go to her work at the photo-store, drive home in a different route than her mother used and lock herself in her barren room until her mother passed out and take care of her.

Throughout the meal at the Lopez house, Santana's mother kept glancing worriedly at her exposed hands, a frown permanent in her features and Charlie begins to fear the woman doesn't want her daughter to befriend someone that harmed himself, but the warmth and care when she talks to Charlie is nothing like the false charade her parents put up. Santana keeps glancing at Charlie, appreciating the view now that her selection of clothes allows clear sight. Charlie does have 'bouncing' material (not as much as her, but had more than enough) and her legs are strong which explains the constant running.  
"So what are you planning to do in the future? Do you have any sights for University?"  
"I'm actually working on my portfolio to get into art school"  
"Oh, I would love to see some of your works" Mrs. Lopez continued with her investigation, "What classes do you share with Tana?"  
"We were at the same home-room all of middle school and now we have together Spanish and PE" Santana quirks her eyebrow, discovering this information for the first time. She usually looks around to see who shares her class since meeting the blonde, but those are the two classes she is out of it. Spanish is just too boring for her to pay attention to and in PE she is doing stuff for Sue. -Mostly making the weak, new or disrespectful cheerleaders running suicides. Charlie somehow managed to perfect the art of being unnoticeable to the tea, and Santana kept asking herself how no one seems to remember the smart and good-looking Charlie Fabray.

Everyone was too busy fighting with each other as they put on their costumes for the official photo to notice Charlie entering the room. There was only one person sitting aside the commotion and he was just watching his friends "helping" each other with the ties or demanding to replace articles of clothing.  
"Excuse me, is this the glee club?" Charlie approached the Asian boy she recognized from the football team photo day.  
"Hmm… Umm, sorry, didn't see you there. Yes, are you from the photography club?" He eyed her. A small glint of recognition hit him. The girl was with him on his AP classes, but for the god of him he couldn't remember her name. "I'm Mike Chang"  
"Quinn Fabray, but you can call me Charlie" she smiled, the guy seemed nice and polite, he always helped people when they asked him in class. And unlike the other football players he wasn't a Neanderthal "I'm actually the only member of the photography club. It's cheaper than paying a professional photographer. Are… Are they going to take long getting ready or…? Or are they going to yell at each other some more?" At that exact moment Rachel yelled at Puck to stop leering.  
"Oh, you haven't seen anything yet. Santana's running late, so the more racist comments and names are still not thrown" Quinn smiled knowingly. She had been meeting with the girl for lessons and had heard several phone calls she had with other people. Let's just say that Charlie's vocabulary has extended.  
"Is that the Superman logo?" Mike gestured at her belt buckle and she smiled nodding.  
"Uh-huh, I like superman, although he's not my favorite superhero"  
"That's cool, I'm more of an X-men kind of guy anyway"  
"Oh, they're good, I'm crossed between them and Batman. The Joker and Harley Queen are probably one of the greatest villains ever invented"  
"You know what would be, like, the coolest, most awesome thing ever? -If the X-Men would fight them. I know it's impossible with the whole DC vs. Marvel thing, but…"  
"Yeah, I know. Which team?"  
-"I'm guessing the astonishing team, but before Kitty died"  
"Oh, wow, the astonishing team is the greatest. Whedon and Cassaday are so good together"

"Okay, let's snap this shot, I've gots my solo that I want to sing" Santana marched into the room with the usually late Mr. Schuster.  
"Wow, Santana, I like your spirit. Are you guys ready?"  
A mumble of 'yes' was sounded, except for Artie who was trying to tie desperately his shoe lace. Quinn swiftly leaned down and tied it for the boy than got up and arranged the position for the picture.  
"Hurry up Flash" Santana, "What are you trying to make us do? Reenact a scene from Scott Pilgrim? Just take the photo, no-one cares about this club anyway"  
Nobody said anything and Quinn kept directing, making the final adjustments.

"You may want stick around for this one. You might learn where epic is born" Santana told the photographer after she finished. The members of the club took their seats and Santana pulled from her backpack the notes, holding for electric guitar player. Santana gave him the cue to start and winked at Quinn;

(Spidey's curse- Black Lips)

_**Peter Parker's life is so much darker than the book I read  
'cause he was defenseless, so defenseless when he was a kid.  
It's your body, no one's body, but yours anyways.  
So Peter Parker don't let him mark you, its so much darker  
don't let him touch you, he don't have to stay!  
Don't fill a spider up with dread.**_

_**Spidey's got powers, he takes all of the cowards,  
and he kills them dead.  
But when he was younger, an elder among him messed him in the head.  
So Peter Parker don't let him mark you, its so much darker  
don't let him touch you, he don't have to stay!**_

_**The teacher looked at everyone with a PSA  
She saw that our hearts were gone  
She saw that in everyone!**_

_**Peter Parker's life is so much darker.  
Better tell him, man,  
'cause it's your body, no one's body, but yours anyways.  
So Peter Parker don't let him mark you, its so much darker  
don't let him touch you, he don't have to stay!  
Don't fill a spider up with dread.  
Don't fill a spider up with dread.  
Don't fill a spider up with dread.**_

"Santana, you are aware that this week's theme is acceptance, right?" Mr. Schue asks after the claps were over. No matter how good the version sounded (although he didn't know how the original sounded so he had nothing to compare this to) he needed everyone to stay on topic.  
"Yes, and accept that there are geeks in the world. Some of them are down right hot. Like Parker, with his camera, and the upside down kiss, and his tongue. Some geeks have great tongues and I accept that. I welcome it actually" Santana strides to her sit, passing next to a petrified Charlie. But the sexual comment wasn't what made her afraid.

-It seemed no-one took notice, no one paid attention to the song's true meaning (well maybe Rachel, but that girl was probably wondering if what Santana said had something to do with Finn), no one but Charlie. And it struck close to home. She maybe wasn't Spiderman, but she was the Spiderman from the song. She still is.

Santana was lying in her bed, still hazed after Charlie helped her out again. Ever since the dinner the two shared with her mom, Charlie allowed herself to roll up her sleeves whenever they were alone and she felt hot. Santana pressed circles to the body snuggled next to her, she had long ago stopped trying to return the favor to the blonde, and felt half natural being naked and spent next to her fully clothed friend. Her hand passed for the second time against the lines carved in the other girl's hand.  
"Why did you do it?" She whispered.  
"Last year on Christmas" Charlie said, not really answering the question. Santana waited for her to continue but when only silence greeted her, her infamous impatience stroked.  
"But _why_ did you do it?"  
"I was bad" –_and tried to stop my punishment_. Santana just listened, figuring her blonde friend was in a bad place. "I just kept trying and no matter what I did wasn't good enough" It was still like that. Her father will always find out about her wrong doings. That's why she wasn't that frightened of spending time with Santana, he'll punish her for something in the end of the day so she might as well do something she wasn't allowed to. Like save up money for the day she turns 18 and can get away, or letting people (Santana) see some of her scars accidently, keeping personal items in the storage room her grandma had given her before she died, working out so she might hit back one day. It all summed up to the fact that Charlie was rebelling in the best way she could think of. She could only imagine how broken her body will be if one of her parents will discover their daughter is taking part in sexual activities with another girl.  
Santana raised the blonde's hand, placing a soft kiss over the white scars.

Emma was busy straightening the stapler on her desk after she used it to staple perfectly straight pages with a nicely straight pin that paralleled the top corner of said pages. She was just about to retract the roller she was measuring the distance with when there was a very loud knock on the glass door.  
"Come in" she said, her soft smile turning to a little frown when she recognized the girl that caused so many students to approach her. – A one Santana Lopez. "How can I help you Santana?" She had heard the horror stories about the terror the queen bee had enforced in the hallways, both from students and some from Will. The girl walked inside, closing the door.  
"Do I need an appointment or something?" She huffed, tapping her foot thus diverting the consular's attention.  
"No, there's no need. I'm always here to help you or anyone" Santana just nodded and took the sit.  
"This is about Charlie"  
"I'm sorry, you will have to be more specific"  
"Charlie Fabray, the one woman club?"  
"Is something wrong with her? I wasn't aware that the two of you knew each other"  
"Yeah, she's been tutoring me since the beginning of the semester and we're tight right now"  
"Oh, that's good, Charlie's main problem was always making friends"  
"Yeah, whatever" Santana said dismissively. Charlie told her that beside herself Ms. Pillsbury was the closest person she has as a friend, but it appears the woman knew nothing about the blonde. "You can't repeat anywhere the shit I tell you here, right? Like a patient-therapist confidentiality?"  
"Unless it's not risking the lives of people I will not discuss the things said in this room"  
"Great, so, I'm having a problem with Charlie, whenever we sleep together she wouldn't let me touch her. And I mean, look at me, I'm a fine piece of ass, why wouldn't she want to tap that? So I'm here so you'll tell me how to de-crazy Flash before I'll yell at her or rip off the clothes off of her."  
"Oh, wow" Emma was taken back from the information thrust upon her harshly. The Latina didn't even pause for breathe. "I wasn't aware of neither of your sexual orientations" Santana quirked an eyebrow.  
"Are you kidding me? That's a girl you spend like an hour a day for almost two years. A girl under your care as a student who is having trouble coming out to her fucking parents and you can't even spot it as a consular? This shit is priceless"  
"Excuse me Santana but I will have to ask you to watch your language while you're in my office"  
"Sorry, Ms. Pillsbury, but you have to admit the irony here. She told me you know her best"  
"Well, I think that's the problem with Charlie. That no one really knows what's going on behind those green eyes, and as much as I'd like to know much myself, sadly there is a point where teenagers stop trusting figures in authority positions. You yourself had questioned if I'll tell someone of the conversation topic before you said anything and from what I've heard you are quit an outspoken young lady" Santana nodded, understandingly.  
"So can we get back to topic? What exactly can I do to, you know, check that booty?"  
"Well, she might be waiting for a more meaningful relationship before she decides to give herself to you, which I encourage. Have you two gone out for a date?"  
"No, but we spend, like, a lot of time together, and she hadn't come out to her parents, and they have this crazy shit load of scary rules for her so I'm not sure it would be welcomed"  
"Do you share deep conversations or do you keep things casual?" Emma asked as she switching her eyes between two broachers: 'I Think I Fell for My Tutor' and 'Dealing with Sexual Incompetence'.  
"Both, she helps me study, and sometime she, like makes a nerdy reference and tells me about a movie or a book or a comic when I don't get it. She also answers me when she can't do stuff because of her parents."  
"Have she ever tried to dodge a question?" Emma pushed on, now out of her own interest.  
"Well, she saw this geeky belt in the comic book store, with signs of some language from some movie or something and when I suggested she'd buy it, I even was willing to pay for it, she said she wasn't allowed to wear new belts" Emma nodded for her to continue. She remembered the blonde's usual attire; a plain one colored hoodie, hikers' boots and baggy jeans held by an old belt that seemed to almost tear out in any moment. "When I asked why she didn't answer. I just guessed it was because of the, you know, who-ho" Santana whistled as she did a cutting gesture against her wrist, to which the red-head frowned. A new belt could carry the weight of a hanged body, as opposed to a worn out one that would snap.  
"What?" she asked, her eyes wider than people thinking possible. "Had Charlie attempted killing herself?" Santana had eyed the woman with a glare. That most be the crappiest consular the world had known.  
"Are you fucking with me?" She asked disbelieving.  
"Now I do have to report some of the context of this conversation and have sessions with Charlie" The woman said.  
"If that's all you care about you have nothing to worry, it was almost two years ago according to Chuck, so she's okay now"  
"Santana, I do care about her. That's the thing. You don't realize what you've got. To gain Charlie's trust is not a matter of simply asking her what's wrong. I'll talk with her next club meeting, don't worry I won't say you mentioned anything. If I see anything suspicious I will alert her parents"  
"They know of the attempt"  
"Okay, but I would like to talk with them if I see one of the signs for future self harm"  
"Deal." Santana got up, "and there's no way I'm taking any of this flyers, Charlie is not my tutor she's my friend, and I'm beyond competent. Just ask 5 seconds Hudson"

Santana spotted Charlie's scooter mainly because of the sticker saying 'Dingoes Ate my Baby' on its side. She had never visited the girl's house but had a vague idea where it was supposed to be. It's not like there are a lot of Fabray families in Lima.  
The finals were just over, and the two only met before the math test and even than not a lot was said beyond the learning. Santana had a sick feeling in her stomach. Charlie was quieter than usual, and she spotted her crying in the school's bathroom once or twice. It had gotten to the point she caught her friend standing outside the school's nurse's office, having no guts to enter. Santana wanted to step to her and ask what's wrong but she didn't. First of all, they were in a crowded hallway and second, Charlie ran away like a scared bunny when she saw her. Santana took a deep breath and parked her car, stepping into the small porch. She cleared her throat and knocked on the door. It didn't take a long time for the door to open, and there stood an older version of the familiar blonde.  
"May I help you?" The woman asked and Santana could have sworn she smelled the faint odor of alcohol in the woman's breath.  
"Hello, I'm here to meet C- Quinn" she corrected herself when she remembered that Quinn was the name her parents called her. The woman eyed her up and down and Santana was relieved she had worn the long Cheerio shirt that morning after noting the slight disapproval in the woman's eyes.  
"Quinn, you have a guest, Honey" Mrs. Fabray called behind her shoulder; there is no affection behind the word 'honey', just obligation. There was the sound of footsteps and there stood Charlie, clearly confused. The only person her parents had considered her friend was the 10 year old son of their reverent. Her eyes widened, almost comically when she saw Santana at her door step, next to her mother.  
"Hello Samantha, how are you today?" She reached over and shaken the other girl's hand Santana only quirked her eyes at the use of a different name. "Mother, this is the friend I was telling you about, Samantha." Her mother nodded, she didn't really care who the guest was.  
"The one your math teacher had asked you to tutor?"  
"Yes mother"  
"Well, you better go up to your room, I'll get you snacks" a look of concern flashed Charlie but she nodded and walked up, Santana at her toes.

"_Samantha,_ the girl your math teacher had _asked_ you to tutor?" Santana had hissed loudly as soon as they were behind the closed door of Charlie's room, than she looked around her, "What the hell? Is this your room?"  
"Yes" Charlie answered, her hand going through her hair in a nervous trait.  
"Why do you have an outside lock in your door?" Santana asked, opening the door and noticing a chain that is also locked only from outside.  
"Oh, it's been like this when we bought the house" Charlie lied smoothly. "Listen, my parents are kind of racist, so I told them your name is Samantha"  
"Oh," was the only thing that came out as an answer.  
"Yeah, oh" Charlie said, "Santana, I thought we talked about this, why are you here?"

Before the Latina could answer the door swung open and Mrs. Fabray came in holding a tray carrying some tasteless looking cookies and two cups of tea. "Here you go, darlings. Have fun, oh, and Quinn, honey, your father is staying at the office today"  
"Thank you mother" the door closes but not fully, as to alert the girls someone might be listening.  
"How did you do on your finals?" Charlie asks, raising the cup to her lips.  
"Oh, they were good. How are you feeling?"  
Charlie squinted her eyes, "I'm great. The exams were easy and I'm certain I passed PE, thank you for asking"  
"So…" there is a small awkward silence, not a thing that is common between the two friends. "Can you drop by my place tomorrow after the English final?"  
"Sure, that'd be great Sam" she says just in case her mother walks by. Santana looks around herself. The bookshelf only contains an encyclopedia and school books, she wondered where are all the books and comic-books Charlie had talked about. There is one drawer that seemed too small to contain any important possessions, on the wall above her bed is a wooden cross and next to it a Christmas family photo with stiff bodies and forced smiles. There is a wooden closet and a window. Charlie fidgets in her seat when Santana takes in her surroundings.  
"You have a lovely home" she lets out eventually and they both know it's not a sincere comment.  
"Thank you"  
"Well, I better go. I'll see you tomorrow." She says, and later adds "at school"  
"I'll walk you to the door" They get out of the room, Santana says some words of politeness she whipped out of her ass quickly and disappeared to her car. Something really wrong is going on in the Fabray family.

"You can't just show up at my house!" Charlie yelled, not caring if Mr. or Mrs. Lopez were at home or not. Santana never heard her voice this loud before, "What if my dad was there?"  
"What's the deal with your folks?" Santana asked taking her stance of folded arms and a look taunting in hopes that the blonde would spill her guts. Unfortunately the photographer was too busy pacing.  
"You're not listening! I told you to never come to my house and you just decide to drop by, not even a phone call to warn me. You didn't listen, because you got so used to everyone doing whatever you want without a second glance. I asked you for one thing and—"  
"I didn't listen?" Santana asked, feigning interest in her fingernails, "Yeah, you said that already. What's the story with your parents? I hear about this rules you have, you lie to them, don't even think of pretending you don't hide away money and shit from them. What's the deal? What's going on?" She's back on attack.  
"Nothing. Nothing is going on" She says quickly. She stops at her tracks and picks up her backpack, "You're done using my services, right? Artie is away so Brittany is here to give you 'sweet lady kisses' and the year is almost over so you don't need my 'smart-particles' for a while. See you September 1st" Charlie walks out of the room, and Santana later hear the slam of the front door.  
And Santana doesn't follow. She doesn't follow or visit or walk by her house or work place. She doesn't even call.


	2. Charlie

Warning: This fan-fiction contains mentions of nonconsensual sexual relationship, abusive family, consensual physical relationship between two women, attempted suicide, language and violence.

disclaimer: I don't own any of the lyrics used in this work of fiction, all recognizable names are not mine. Any connection to real life events is purely coincidelntal.

AM: Hey. I want to start off by thanking everyone that reviewed, favorited or followed. You managed to put a smile on my face.  
To more pressing information, I have two questions;  
1. Should I republish the first chapter with the breaks (they disappeared in the edit somehow, and now the chapter looks like a giant chunk)?  
2. Should I include the epilogue (which is rainbow happy with puppies and flowers and sunshine. Unless you're allergic to dogs and than it's rainbow happy with pictures of puppies) or should I live it a two-shot?

Answers will be more than appreciated. Now, for your entertainment, chapter 2:

**Chapter 2: Charlie (-Split Enz)**  
XXX

It was an uncharacteristically silent night at the Lopez household. Her parents had gotten to bed at roughly 10 and a half after saying they were too tired and too old to stay up and watch a movie. She was sitting, watching crap TV while munching on popcorn. They asked her not to go out because the morning after she had some meeting with the glee club for some bonding before the year starts. What the fuck, right? Well, it wasn't like she was feeling like partying anyway.  
Something was bothering her, aside from the very long and detailed invitation from Rachel fucking Berry to the club meeting the morning after. Charlie.  
It had gotten to the point that Santana was staring of the photo of the two of them –the only photo of Charlie, to be exact because she didn't have a photo in the year book, just a name. Even Brittany stopped a make out session saying something was off. She later described Santana as being 'Different. Not different bad, different sad'. –Yes, the situation had become bad enough for Brittany to spurt out words of wisdom.

Like times before, she contemplated whether to call her or not, the phone seems extra heavy in her hand and she stares at the word 'Flash' for what looks like forever. She presses the exit button, convincing herself that 12 thirty is too late, than she heard the knock on the door. She dismisses it in the beginning, thinking it was the TV, but the sound keeps coming even when she mutes it. She walks to the front door and pick her weapon from the umbrella stand- a floral umbrella. The knocks don't stop but they become weaker as the seconds pass. Santana decided to surprise whoever was on the other side, just in case it was someone dangerous and yanked open the door, ready to whack or scream. Suddenly a warm body crashed into her and she was able to recognize Charlie's yellow hair as it moved. The girl couldn't support herself, and Santana couldn't keep them standing up much less carry the dead weight to the sofa. She sat on the floor, keeping Charlie in a tight embrace. Charlie's face was busted up; blood was flowing from her hair line, her lip split, cheek bruised and black eye.  
"Papi!" Santana finally found her voice, and she could hear herself being on the verge of tears. Before she knew it, her dad was by her side gasping at the sight of the broken body in his daughter's lap. He rushed over to the phone to call an ambulance.  
Charlie kept whispering "Please don't hurt me… Please don't hurt me…" All Santana could remember after that point up until sitting in the ER waiting room was the growing red stain in Charlie's pants.

XXX

"What exactly happened?" Mrs. Lopez asked the policeman that was in charge of the case. The hospital called Jones as soon as the young lady was rolled in.  
"Well, we went to her house. Mrs. Fabray was declared dead on the location and Mr. Fabray was found intoxicated and unconscious. He was taken into custody and will be questioned when he will be declared sober"  
"And the girl? Will Charlie be okay?"  
"Well, we're waiting for the doctor to tell us when she's stabilized, and later when she wakes up we'll take her official testimony, we're looking for next of keen or else child's service will be present. The doctor's report will also help us understand what happen"  
"Have you determined if it was a singular event or a long term abuse?" she asked in fear. She liked Charlie; the young lady was polite, pleasant, nice and smart. She helped her Tana get good grades and was able to carry a conversation, unlike Brittany. She could see that Santana was more relaxed next to Charlie, more out going and nice.  
"We're still waiting for her to be out of danger's way and for the doctor to tell us his findings" Mrs. Lopez just nodded defeated and moved to sit next to her daughter.

_Flashback_

Russell drags Charlie by her hair to her bedroom, the few glasses he had during and after dinner hadn't made him forget of her mistakes, they just made his movements more aggressive. From some reason he still believed he can't consummate and take out his rage on his disobedient daughter on the bed he shared with his wife. That night, he felt the need to watch her young body writhe beneath him, so he decided to undress her, an action he didn't usually did because the sight of her scars reminded him of her past sins. But today, in his current state of anger he wanted to see her pale torso as a fuel for his actions. He had asked his daughter to iron his best suit because he had an important meeting. Not only did she have gotten home after him but when she started to iron the shirt she had burnt herself. So close to the school year, it wasn't certain the mark on her fingers would disappear and it is prone of gaining unwanted interest.  
His daughter had stopped crying when she was 13 she knew he wouldn't stop unless she'd be better next time. "Everyone should pay for their sins. What the heart can't understand, neither tears could explain" she muttered once, when she thought he couldn't hear. He punched her rib for that second sentence. To remind her she can't hide anything from him.

He took off the hoodie she was wearing, and palmed her chest roughly. Something was different. Something was odd. He took off her shirt and for the first time in years he could see his daughter crying. Like her breasts, her stomach has gotten larger. "What did I tell you about sneaking in food?" He hissed manically in her ear. "Huh? What did I tell you?"  
"Father," she sobbed, "it's… I'm 4 months along" she whispered, and she know he knew she wasn't gaining fat due to extra meals. He slapped her across the face.  
"You've been sleeping with another man? Is that it, you whore?!" He yelled and stepped out of her room, walking down the stairs, his heavy stomps echoing in the hallways. He got down to the lounge, not bothering to zip up his pants and yelling to his 'oblivious' wife to pour him some whisky. When her shaky hands failed to do so at the speed he wanted he just grabbed the bottle and gotten up.

"Were you a good little slut and spread you legs for every fucker that had gotten by?" he asked and punched her hard enough for her to fall to the ground. He noticed she redressed in the hoodie she used to hide behind. "Do you think god will have mercy on that spawn?" he asked and started kicking her, altering between kicks to the torso and her belly. She cried and doubled over as instinct she couldn't fight even after being hit so many times in the past.  
"It's yours father. I didn't let any one else touch me father" she cried between the hits as he took a swig of alcohol.  
"You kept being bad." Kick, "you never listen to your father. To god" Kick, "you needed to be punished," kick, "flaunting your womanly figure," kick and a swig, "trying to make me sin" her wail of great pain as he kicks her head to make her shut up. "It's your fault, making me sin" he repeated.

Her mother hurried up the stairs, the TV was on full volume and she was still able to hear her daughter's cries. She was afraid the neighbors would also be able to hear. She only came to try to sooth him enough so she wouldn't be so loud. Her feet weren't so sure on the railing because she was past the margarita phase at this point of the night, so she grabbed onto the wall.  
"Russell, you've got to be more quiet, someone might hear" the cheers from the television downstairs accompanied with a small sob and her husband's incoherent words of good vs. evil and name calling. He couldn't hear her, not because of the noise but because he was seeing red this far along. She did the mistake of holding onto his elbow. He turned around and backhanded his wife. She stumbled out of the room, both of their intoxication showing. She was half sitting on the hallway carpet. He reached down and pulled her up by her neck.  
"You've let her grow up to be a sinner. You, always making me do things, asking me to change. You" he throws her to the stair case like a rag doll. Her head hits the hardwood floor she rolls down, not moving, lifeless. He goes down and starts punching his dead wife, abandoning the hurt Charlie upstairs.

She knew she didn't have much time, and she needs to be safe. There is only one place that comes to mind. She gets up after what seems like eternity, it hurts everywhere and her vision gets bleary from blood oozing down her eyebrow.  
The hallway is a lost cause, because that's where father went. She is left with one option. She opens the window and without second thought jumps out. She lands face forward and is glad she hadn't broken her legs because they need to be strong enough for her to be safe.

Santana would laugh at her and tell her that because of the blood in her yellow hair she finally does look like flash. Or at least that's what she tells herself when she half walks half crawls on the pavement. She is making shortcuts even though it makes the possibility of someone finding her smaller, because she isn't safe yet. When she's safe and secure she'll be okay. She wouldn't hurt and she'd be _safe_. She falls to the ground twice, in the third time she almost can't get up again. Her whole body is in pain, and she's almost positive that if she lives through this she would have more than one weird angled rib. She grabs the door frame and her knuckles are white covered in red and she knocks. She doesn't stop knocking. Than she's engulfed in the scent of popcorn, and fabric-softener and that smell that is just Santana. She knows she knocked the wind out of her and suddenly her body is between that warmness and the cold floor that sooths the cuts and bruises on her body. She needs to be safe, and now she is.

XXX

Mr. Lopez was trying to fish information about his daughter's friend, using his status as a doctor to make sure the best ones tend to her. He too, like his wife and daughter liked the blonde. She complimented him on his cooking and brought him a whole batch of cookies she made in home economics as a thank you. Later she gave him a framed brown photo of a park she took after he told her a story from his childhood. The picture was hung in his office in his private practice and he always smiled fondly when people asked about it.

"Something is really wrong. Everything is so wrong" Santana said, mostly to herself, her head buried in her hands and knees drawn to her chest. Her mother stroked her hair, "I've hurt her so bad. There was a blood stain, mommy. A blood stain down there. Everything is twisted; she had been in so much pain"  
"Mija" is all she says.

XXX

Santana and her mother went back to the house, they were told Charlie was stabilized but would be medicated for a few hours. Her father promised to call as soon as news would be available. The bloody handprint on the door frame sickened her, she was almost sure she was about to throw up, but she passed that and the larger stain on the floor. She went up and changed her clothes when her mother had gotten this _wonderful_ idea;  
"Why won't you go to your club meeting? You need to be with your friends right now. I'll call you as soon as something happens and you'd be back at the hospital before she wakes up any way"  
Santana was about to tell her mother that was probably the most stupid idea ever heard. That she was tired from a night of crying and stress. That her best friend was being abused by her father and she might have been pregnant by said father. That she was exhausted and needed to have her strength to be with her girl. But she didn't because she wanted Brittany to hug her and tell her everything would be alright, and she needed Mr. Schuster to inform Ms. Pillsbury of what happened, and she wanted for Berry to sing a happy song that secretly lift her spirits. So she just nodded and drove to her school, going out the back door because her mother was asked not to clean the floor. On her way she sees lab techs from the police following the blood trail, all the way to the yellow framed house where neighbors stand in their open robes pretending to take long taking the mail just so they could catch a glimpse. She gets sick to her stomach.

XXX

"Okay, we are ready to start the first New Directions meeting!" Will say as he clapped and entered the choir room, the group of teenagers before him was talking animatedly, some just scratched their eyes sleepily.  
"Wait, we can't start. Where's Satan?" Finn asked in annoyance. "If I had to get up early today so does she" some agreements are muttered in the background.  
"Finn has a point. We made a commitment by choosing to join Glee club, and all occupants of this room had taken it and had shown up, unlike Santana who is disgracing this whole group by disrespecting the schedule chosen" Rachel commented pointedly.  
"Hold your horses" Santana said as she walks into the room. Her voice is trying to be snide but she failed miserably. "I came"  
"Why were you late?" Puck asks raising his eyebrow. Santana always keeps the appearance of a collected girl on top of the HBIC façade she transmits on regular basis. Now she is neither, she's like a broken down girl.  
"I need Ms. Pillsbury's phone number" She tells Will, ignoring the question.  
"What's wrong?" He asks concerned.  
"It's about Charlie. She's in the hospital…" Santana is afraid she's going to cry again.  
"Charlie?" He doesn't remember.  
"Yeah, umm Quinn Fabray. Charlie. From the photography club. She's a student in your Spanish class"  
"I don't really remember her, but I think Emma mentioned her once or twice. Is she okay?"  
"We have a photography club at school?" Somebody wonders and Santana just snaps. It can't be she's the only person in that school that seems to remember the shy girl that known so much about them. That walked around the hallway filming their memories for year books. The girl that helped them out- in small gestures and a soft smile, and than disappeared into the crowed. But than her faith in humanity was saved, by one half of the Asian Fusion;  
"Of course we have a photography club. Don't you remember Quinn? -A very nice blonde girl with the Superman belt-buckle, a huge camera hanging from her neck. She directed and took the photo featured in the year book. She took AP classes. She even helped me out once when I forgot my notebook at home, she just gave me her's so I could complete the material, she even helped you once Rachel, to get slushy out of your hair. She's super nice. Is she okay, Santana?" Mike chastised. The club members murmured between themselves, trying to see if the image reminded them of any of their schoolmates.  
"Umm, no, her father beat the crap out of her and she's in the hospital. I need to talk to Ms. Pillsbury, they were close or some shit"  
"Is she the one to give you sweet lady kisses?" Brittany suddenly asks and every eye is on the Latina. Not only did Brittany just outed the most vicious and bitchiest girl in school, but she had accused her of divulging in lesbian acts with an invisible dorky no-one that was currently hospitalized after a case of a domestic problem.  
"Yeah, Britt. I was about to ask her out when everything blew-up" Santana whispered, and at that confession the blonde gotten up and hugged her. Will was roaming through his cell-phone and walked out to call Emma, passing on the news. Mike, who usual tried to stay far away from the high school drama also got up and enveloped the two in a tight embrace. Santana could feel the tears spilling down her cheeks, wetting through Brittany's top.  
"Can I have the details of her room? I want to drop by later, when she's better and can take visitors" Santana just nodded at Mike and continued to cry, having a breakdown in front of some people she least wanted to. Mercedes was probably texting at a speed you'd think her life depended on it, and the other group members were all sitting, not sure what to do or say, so they just stared at the three. After what seemed like forever the tears stopped and Brittany took it as queue to let go.  
"I'll see you guys later, I need to get back"  
"Are you okay to drive?" Mike asked, placing a hand on her back reassuringly.  
"I'm not sure…" She admitted.  
"Well, I'll drive you. Maybe we'll pick up something nice on the way" He suggested and she barely nodded as the two of them stepped out of the choir room, rehearsal forgotten completely.

XXX

"She would love this" Santana promised as they stood in the comic-book store (the 'geek shop' as she dubbed it. It held more than books but also CD's and regular books), checking the various clothing articles on display, and Mike nodded. Santana was the one to pay for the belt- who the sales man explained was carved with letters from the Inheritance Cycle book series, not that the name helped her understand any better what it meant. Mike had forgone the sentimental gift and bought a copy of another comic book written by Whedon, remembering that the blonde mentioned she liked him.

Santana didn't know how nice Mike can be. He distracted her enough for her not to breakdown completely, but not enough to make her feel guilty forgetting the sleeping blonde. She talked about how they met or the first time they went for a jog. And he nodded and smiled reassuringly, not fully recognizing the softer side but sometimes catching the glint of mirth in her eyes as she told some stories.

_Flashback_

Santana was bugging Charlie about her job at the photo store for a while, so the blonde decided to relent and drive her to see the store on Tuesday –which was always a slow day for some reason. The Latina grab tightened around her waist as the scooter drove its usual route to the small shop center in the middle of Lima.  
"You're aware this thing can't drive really fast and that we're in the middle of a deserted street. No need to make your hand print permanent on my belly button" Charlie teased at the strong hold.  
"Listen, there's no way I'm wearing a helmet, so you will have to deal with me crushing your fragile ass"

It was kind of hot, in this cute dorky way Charlie seemed to transmit, the two wheels transportation, or maybe it was being close to Charlie who treated her so well in the past. And Charlie seemed to notice the effect it had on the girl behind her because when they stopped at the red light Charlie turned her head.  
"Are you happy to see me or are you just cold?" She asked in faux-interest. Santana's eyes almost bulged out, at this. Charlie was never one to flirt, not in public and not so much in private. She quickly regained her composer and gave her known sexy smile.  
"It depends…"  
"On what?"  
"On how slow are those Tuesdays and how many girls you've taken in that dark room" Charlie parked on the sidewalk and wiggled her eyebrows.  
"Oh, don't you worry, about that, S. You and your hot stuff is all I see"

And for that one time, they bantered, and after fulfilling said proposal Santana was parched on the counter. It was a slow day.  
"Have anyone ever came to develop nude shots?" She asked in sudden interest.  
"Sure they have. And they get all sweaty and ask if I'm developing them, or there's a machine. And I usually lie and tell them the machine does it and no one but them will see the contact of their film. Than they realize I know what's on there and they get sweatier, and I pretend to act casual"  
"Any one interesting?"  
"Well, coach Sylvester came with photos of her and naked Figgins, but she didn't seem concerned. She actually told me I should keep a copy. Which I didn't, because my brain cried and I was slightly nauseated by the thought only" Santana's eyes widened and a smirk formed on her lips. This dirt is so going to serve her if she ever needed ammo against either teacher.  
"You've got to be fucking with me!" She exclaimed in joy. "Best information ever. You just made my day"  
"And here I thought I did two of those three things a half an hour ago"  
"Shut up, Danny Phantom" She said playfully. "So what are you doing here when it gets all boring and empty? I mean, besides fantasizing over me"  
"Well, I keep my sketch book here—"  
"Oh, don't tell me you sketch too. What is it with you, with all those hidden talents?"  
"Don't laugh at me! I picked photography only in high-school, and all my grades come from the fact I have no other way to keep busy so I have lots of time to cram for lessons"  
"Excuses, excuses" Santana chides.  
"No they're not. It's like you can write and sing songs, and play the piano plus be a cheerleader. And it's not like you have bad grades, you just also go on parties or hang out with people so you're not as immersed as me into your studies"  
"Now you're making me feel bad" Santana gave the pout she always put on when she's sick of feeding ducks in the park with Brittany. Apparently it worked charms on blondes because Charlie stepped forward, cupped her cheek as she moved a strand of hair.  
"I didn't mean it as a bad thing. What would I do with an A+ in Spanish when I'm 30? -Nothing. But I bet that when you're 30 and you see a huge rat in your kitchen and you'll call Puck he'll come rushing to get rid of it"  
"Nice save" Santana smiled.  
"Of course it was a nice save. I am, after all, Super Chuck" She places her hands on her hips, looking at the horizon flipping her hair to pretend there is wind doing it for her.  
"Is that why you wear baggy clothes, to hide a ridicules costume?" She nudged her shoulder and Charlie smiled.  
"Obviously, but I don't wear those underwear. I stick with the boys' boxer pants"  
"Good to know" Santana confirmed, letting her gaze check out the body in front of her and finally grabbing her into a tight hug as they both started to laugh hysterically.

XXX

"I didn't know you two were that close" Mike admitted after hearing a much more detailed version of the events in the photo store. They were talking silently in the darkness of Charlie's room.  
"Well, we were, until I showed up at her place and she went on this raging fit. She came to my house later, said I don't need her 'services' anymore" she said with mock-air quotes, "and we hadn't spoken all summer vacation" Santana kept stealing glances at her sleeping figures and wince every time she spotted a new bruise or bandage. The doctor couldn't tell her anything because of confidentiality so she had to wait for Charlie to wake up and hopefully share the prognosis.  
"Well, I'm sure she doesn't hold it against you…"  
"But how can't she? I've let her think I wanted to know stuff about her and at the first sign of hardship I fucking disappear"  
"Listen to me. She was afraid. She was so scared that if you found out about what her dad did to her you'd think she's bad. That her dad was right and she deserves to be punished. Well, prove her wrong, that now, even after she stumbled into your house in the middle of the night, uninvited, when you two were in the middle of a fight, after you made her into your sex-buddy – the late night booty call—"  
"Just so we're clear, there were no late night booty calls"  
"Whatever, not the point. All I'm saying, that after all that happened and all the things you know she's been through you're there for her. And not 'friends with benefits' there for her, I'm talking soul- mate there for her" He says pointedly. Santana opens her mouth to comment but closes it up in a fish like manner, "Come on, I've seen the way you talked of her. You even said that you wanted to ask her out"  
"But—"  
"No buts, listen to me. You didn't hurt her. She loved you, she trusted you, even when you two weren't talking. She did, or else she wouldn't have walked 5 blocks just to get to you when her father almost beaten her to death"

XXX

Mr. and Mrs. Chang weren't sure how to react when their son called them to inform he was on the hospital. After stopping the mid-crisis tear-fest, Mike guaranteed to them both he was perfectly fine. That was when he divulged into the story of Quinn 'Charlie' Fabray. -The girl that had no friends and lived in the "care" of her abusive father.  
His mother was soon in tears once again. One of her sisters had lived with a man like Russell Fabray, a man who took violence as the outlet of every problem- domestic or not. Luckily, her sister found her wits in time and divorced him, but not after years of systematical abuse to their three children. Mrs. Chang would always remember the pain in the eyes of her nephew and nieces. It was not a sight one forgets.  
"I don't get it, mom, this girl; she's beautiful, nice, smart and caring. She has no friends her sister has disappeared off of the face of the earth. How can someone lift their hand on their own child?"  
"Son, your mother went to calm down," his dad's deep voice came from the other side of the line, "we'll be there tonight, to meet her. Make sure she's not alone"  
"Dad…" Mike whispers, "I don't think he just hit her. Something Santana said earlier… I think. I think he touched her, too" He whispers in fear.  
"Son…" his voice is more determined now, "don't you dare leave her side"

XXX

Emma couldn't believe the blindness that possessed her for so long. How could she not have noticed? She was so busy trying to deal with the power struggles and love triangles school life was usually about that she failed to notice an abused child that was practically under her nose. But it wasn't just an abused child- it was Charlie. The girl that went for assignments that Emma had to invent every week; crashing weddings to take a shot that indicated true bliss, waited in the park to catch naivety, sent blurry pictures when the topic was pain.

As soon as the choppy phone call from Will came, Emma could tell she had never been that scared in her life time. The fact he didn't have many details to quiet the fears that kept popping was heartbreaking. She had decided that instead of driving right away she has to take a reign on her emotions. She needs to be emotionally capable of taking care of Charlie. -And probably Santana too. As much as the Latina kept a brave face in front of the masses, she might need an outlet to her feelings. Someone that can take the hit so Charlie won't see her break under the pressure and fear. There it goes again, that word; Fear.  
What if she doesn't make it past her injuries? What if she's both scared emotionally and physically? What if she attempts suicide again? What if the law would be forgiving and let Russell Fabray go? Where was Charlie's mother? Will she have to stay at foster houses? Would that make her situation better? What would Will do about it- if it even concerns him? Maybe the glee club could help—. No, she is getting caught up at herself. Not every problem can be magically sung away. She wasn't even sure Charlie could sing. Not the point. The point is she has to deal with this situation and not dump this on the glee club just because she has some feelings for Will.

Having OCD almost guaranteed she knew exactly where she saved every item in her house. That's why she didn't take very long finding it. Back when Charlie was a freshman and the club had a senior student (Eric; who was there because of his parents' nagging and him and not getting into any other club- not from lack of trying. He only took 'pretty' pictures, with his cell phone. Usually of rain or a cleavage of a passing Cheerio), Charlie asked Emma to store in her office a small cartoon box. She must have known at this point about the OCD, because the box was closed perfectly with tape (no air bubbles). She said she didn't have the heart to throw it out, but didn't want anyone to open it, too. Emma had asked why she couldn't store it in her own house, not out of malice, just curiosity. Charlie just said that her mother gets curios and snoop around her things. Emma relented and agreed to take the mysterious box, and later she placed it in the back of the closet in her apartment. They haven't spoken of it since that day. She cut the tape slowly, in fear she might had invaded the privacy of her student.

There lied 5 sketchbooks, to the brim of the box actually. Picking up the first one, she flipped through the pages. Hundreds and hundreds of drawings came to life in her eyes. They varied for once she recognized from cartoon shows her nephew had watched, and ones that looked original if the repetitiveness and little changes with small notes that were written in Charlie's little and scrawny handwrite. The last book one had also contained portraits of people. She smiled at one that captured Sue Sylvester's disapproving gaze. Emma didn't even know it was possible to get so many shades with a simple pencil. She smiled fondly at a drawing of herself, it wasn't finished yet though. There, at the bottom of her portrait was a small annotation saying;  
'I knew you couldn't resist.  
Charlie.'

XXX

Mike was sprawled on the chair in the corner of the room. He had an ear bud in one ear and a newspaper open in his lap. How can anyone can sleep that way, Santana wasn't sure, but he some how managed if the light snoring was any indication.  
Because of insurance issues, Charlie was sharing her room with a guy named Tom who was part of a car accident. When Santana talked to him he told her he was texting while driving- an idiotic idea, but he was a nice young man and was waiting for his spine and legs to heal. He said he was lucky he could walk in the future but it's going to take time. He talked with the two high school students until he got some of his meds, which made him sleepy. Mike gave up not long after, saying he's just resting his head, or just closing his eyes for a couple of minutes. Santana, on the other hand, couldn't sleep for long. She would wake up after nodding off and gave up on that prospect. Mr. and Mrs. Chang had brought the three school-mates some food, not knowing that Charlie was still unconscious, they questioned Santana briefly, but knew there was little she could tell at this point. Knowing their son wasn't subject to wake up soon, and that Charlie wouldn't be quick to trust them- they were practically strangers, the couple left. They wished a good night to the Latina and Mrs. Chang placed kisses at the crown of the three heads, a gesture Santana had taken with a small grateful smile. It was good to know there were still decent people (aside from her own parents of course- they were nothing but awesome to all of this) out there.

Santana stood up and towered Charlie's bed. She looked like she was in pain, even after the medication induced sleep. She pulled out a hand out of her zip-up McKinley jacket and started to play with the golden locks of the small girl lying in the bed by her side. The sun was just starting her journey up the sky and its rays peeked through the blinds.  
She smiled as Charlie's face relaxed a little.

_**(Charlie – Split Enz)**_

"_**Wake up, Charlie, rise and shine  
Pour the tea, I'll draw the blinds  
Sunlight halo, you look wonderful  
Darling, Charlie, pale and deathly still.  
For heavens shake wake up Charlie**_

_**Wake up, Charlie, rise and shine  
Pour the tea, I'll draw the blinds  
Sunlight halo, you look wonderful  
Darling, Charlie, pale and deathly still.  
For heavens shake wake up Charlie..."**_

She reminded of this song as soon as she caught Charlie's sleeping figure, so small without the heavy cloths and in the hospital's bed. She sang it as a soft lullaby.  
"Does this song have any more verses?" Charlie crooked gruffly, eyes still shot, but her lashes fluttered slightly.  
"Yes" Santana chuckled, "but I don't like them"  
"That's okay…" Charlie says, and Santana notices a tiny tear strike falling from the unhurt eye.  
"Do you want me to call the nurse? For her to bring more 'happy pills' so you won't be in so much pain?" She whispers and inclines to the buzzer embedded in the wall.  
"No. Those are happy tears. You came, and you made me safe. And he or she won't come to this world as a reminder for what Father did to me. And they won't suffer through the pain I had to go through to be better"  
"You don't have to be better, sweetie. You are and always will be perfect for me. No matter how much you'd scream and yell, I'm not going anywhere. No matter how many fences _they_" she says in venom, "try to build around you- you are stronger and perfect and mine, and don't let whatever happened make you believe otherwise. It's so much easier to go along with the hatred of this world, to just pretend everything is fine and peachy while inside everything feels foreign and out of place" She place a soft lingering kiss on her lips. It was their first kiss ever, and left them with a taste for more. Charlie gave out a small smile, her eyes finally open, and immediately they twitch slightly in pain, but it doesn't stop her.  
"I really hope my locker isn't next to Berry's this year too. I don't think I can stand long motivational speeches after this one" she teases.

"Was it his?" Santana asks in a serious tone, ignoring the dig, Charlie barely nodes. "The doctor said they are waiting for you to be better so he could reset some old broken bones that weren't treated professionally."  
"What happened to _them_?" Santana knew she wasn't talking about her bones. They both know what happened to those.  
"Your mom… She didn't make it sweetie" she continues playing with the corn colored hair, Charlie's green eyes sucking her in.  
"Do you know what was the last thing I heard my mother say?" When no answer came, just a determined stare she carries on, "she told my father to hit me with less force because the neighbors might hear. He didn't hear her, but I sure did. For this one second I hoped she was there to save me, but no. When it came down to it, the neighbor's opinion was more important than her daughter" There is a moment of silence.

"Sweetie, do you need me to bring you something? I can send Mike, I think his muscles might get used to not moving all the time"  
"Mike?" She asks, "As in Mike Chang?"  
"Yeah, Mike wanted to be by yourself because he thinks you rock and a good person"  
"He doesn't know me…" Charlie argues.  
"Sure he does, because he sees what I see. A caring girl that will help out when someone needs a hand, a beautiful girl that has to carry her father's mistakes on her shoulder, a soulful girl that never hurt anyone, that just want to feel safe and secure. Well, sweetie, you've got us now, and if anyone ever thinks he can even look at you in the wrong way I will go all Lima Heights Adjacent on their asses. Fuck, that Berry chick really starts to get to me with the rants, huh?"


	3. Hold Me Tight

Warning: This fan-fiction contains mentions of nonconsensual sexual relationship, abusive family, consensual physical relationship between two women, attempted suicide, language and violence.

disclaimer: I don't own any of the lyrics used in this work of fiction, all recognizable names are not mine. Any connection to real life events is purely coincidelntal.

AN: I just wanted to point out that I've never actually seen any episode of Glee so if someone is uncharacteristic I'm sorry.  
As some of the reviews pointed out, this is un-beta'd so all mistakes are mine.  
Sorry I'm a day late on posting it, usually I write ahead of posting, and this was going to be a two-shot, but after I read your reviews (thank you, by the way, they were wonderful) I decided to continue, next chapter is almost done and is going to be the last chapter.

Have an amazing time, I hope you'd enjoy :)

**Chapter 3: Hold Me Tight (Beatles)**

She was trying really hard not to roll her eyes. She really did. It wasn't her fault Santana was acting uncharacteristically fussy around her. She was all lovey-dovey, although she was a bit recognizable when she threatened the social worker whose car they were riding to take her along, and Santana did huff and glare when Charlie eventually rolled her eyes.  
–It wasn't her fault. Santana had asked 5 times already if she was cold. The move was a rough on the two of them. Charlie was being released after 3 weeks of hospitalization to a governmental sponsored foster home until a house will be assigned to her. The social worker said it was now mainly red tape until either the Chang's or the Lopez's will be able to take her in.

It was hard, knowing they were all looking at her. When she was in the hospital she always had visitors, it was unnerving in a way. She didn't like being the center of attention, a lot of eyes meant someone will always catch the small mistakes she made. Sure, now everyone was concerned and worried about the little girl that her big bad father abused. But what will happen when the finally realize it was her fault? That she broke his rules on purpose some of the time, and in others she is just a useless excuse for a daughter that can't follow simple orders? That she seduced her own father into committing adultery? Their pity and sorrow will turn into hatred and disgust. And maybe she should finish this off now, before they will find out eventually. They'd think she's depressed over losing her baby, or that the emotional and physical pain was too much. Maybe they'll blame the system for sticking her in a room with 4 other girls that might be in the same pain. She could use the pills the hospital gave her and they'd think she over dosed by accident. But she won't do this, not yet. That's because she's selfish. Charlie wants to spend as much as time possible with Santana. And Santana might stick around longer than others, turn a blind eye and suppress the sick feeling because that's what society expects her to do, maybe she'll be the first to bail, it doesn't matter, because the moment Santana realizes with what she got herself tangled with and leave –Charlie's life will be over.

_Flashback_

Whoever said that High school was easier than middle school had some sick sense of humor. Moving there was like moving from a village to the city. It alienated you. It was easier in the sense that Quinn was able to disappear in the crowed. She had simple rules that helped her along; always sit in the middle of the class but arrive first, don't interrupt jocks and cheerleaders as they walked in the halls, don't eat in the cafeteria only on the bleachers, they were so many of them she could possibly write a book on the subject.  
She stood out in only two ways- she had joined a school's club (both for extra curricular and to stay away from home) and she was the top of her class, just because she rather be there than suffer her fathers beating for any imperfect grade.  
She would've joined the art club but they were too busy discussing bake sales and cute boys to actually paint, so she settled to be in photography club. She was sure that Ms. Pillsbury was onto her, the woman kept pressing concerned glances at her and tried to have a bonding meeting for the whole club (yes, the whole two members of it). Luckily that was shot down when the other member of the club refused to be spotted outside of school with the two of them. So defeated, Emma just handed her a flyer saying; 'I have no friends, love me!'

Her mom was shopping for Christmas, her father still had pressing issues in his office (most likely his secretary) - the timing should be perfect. She handed her own 'suicide letter' to Ms. Pillsbury earlier, hoping that after the consular learned the news some of her works might turn famous. They say that Van Gough only sold 2 pieces when he was alive, right?  
She was determined when she walked to the kitchen, from years of being taught how to be a good housewife she knew which knife was for meat. She rolled up her sleeves and started cutting her right hand, they were deep gushes. Quickly, not wasting any time she moved the knife's handle to her right hand. The cuts were shallower, she was too weak. That's what her mind kept telling her- you are too weak.  
It was ironic that her mother found her. Not even with ending her life could she do a good job. The timing was perfect.

The rose came back to her cheeks after those few days. Her father insisted she would go back to her chores, and make up for the time she couldn't perform them. She was cleaning the floor in the living room, her father sitting on _his_ chair. From some reason, even though he was watching football he was holding his lucky bat, caressing the wooden tip as his eyes were glued to the screen.  
"Did you think I'd let you commit such a sin, you foolish dimwitted girl?" He asked through clenched teeth, his eyes following the ball.  
"No, father" she whispered and kept doing her job.  
"Did you think we'll bring you to the hospital, and everyone'll think you're a little precious angel? You're nothing but a whore and a dirty little cunt. Trying to disobey God's words. Do you think they'll have mercy on you? Do you think he will?" He pointed. It was the commercials so her father got up from _his _chair, lifting the bat. She didn't stop cleaning, she didn't look him in the eyes, she didn't cry. He raised the bat and started hitting her. He wasn't mad at this point. His blows were too accurate to be delivered in the state of angriness. He was nothing more than a disappointed father teaching her a lesson. The mop fell from her hands and she doubled over. He stopped swinging the bat and gave a forceful kick to her chest. A little blood came out of her mouth. The game came back on and her father wiped a bead of sweat from his brow and returned to his previous position. Quinn groaned in pain but managed somehow to get up, the smell of the cleaning solution making her nauseous. She couldn't stand up straight, she used the mop the hold herself up.

"You should clean this" he pointed at the blood she coughed.

XXX

Her therapist was nearly frustrated at this point. Charlie could see it in her eyes even though the doctor tried to hide it. It was their fourth meeting and Charlie said nothing. She ran out of little notions to write down in her pad and moved on to pretend to write.  
"You know what might help you? Maybe reading 'The Perks of Being a Wallflower'" The therapist perked up with the idea she managed to suggest. "The main hero is also named—"  
"Charlie, I know. I named myself after him" she answered without moving. She was sitting with a straight back, hands folded in her lap,  
"When did you read it?"  
"-The first time I read it wasn't important; the second time though, was after I tried to kill myself. It helped me realize I should try to get away"  
"Maybe you should approach this whole ordeal like Charlie in the book did—"  
"I'm sorry, but I'm not going to take drugs"  
"No, I meant writing about it. Maybe you can write in a notebook your memories from things that happened in your house. From time to time maybe you'll show me them, maybe it will help you to talk about what happened"

"Last week Mike grandmother came to visit me in the foster house" Charlie jumped to another subject, this time the therapist had stuff to write down, she nodded the girl to continue. "I put on the table some cookies and juice. She ate from the cookies, and a second later she asked me if there's nuts in them. It had. She started yelling at me that I was the death of her, and I apologized and suddenly she stopped"  
"What happened next?" The therapist was concerned- that was no way to deal with a girl from a broken family.  
"She just stopped and asked me in the smallest voice if I knew before hand she was allergic to anything. I said I didn't" Charlie raised her head and gave a soft smile, "she said I gave the cookies to be nice, that I wasn't being bad, so why should I be punished for it. She said that if someone is allergic it's their own duty to ask what their food contained" She just gave a shrug. "I'll write for you what happened, but I'm not going to draw it. I don't want my art being laced with those stories"

XXX

Mike was helping Charlie to carry the boxes into the guest room that quickly turned to her room. There wasn't much there but he hoped they'd be able to fill up the emptiness. He helped her to hang photos up the wall. Photos of her new family, the old photo she had of her and her sister, a photo of her and Santana on one their dates. You could tell the last one was in the lowest quality from the others because the waiter wasn't really giving it his full attention when he took it. It had taken Santana's glare and Charlie's puppy eyes to convince him it will only take a second. He was so happy that Santana was being decent about this whole thing. After what they shared in the hospital he and Santana considered each other as friends.

They were stacking books on the shelves, Mike tapped some movie posters he found in a great price, her camera equipment was on her desk, next to a cup filled with pens and pencils that her roommates from the foster home bought her as a department gift.

Charlie was in the midst of unpacking clothes when the doorbell rang. Mike said he'll get it, he was glad for the intervention because he wasn't too peavey on helping her unpack those.  
"Ms. Pillsbury?" He half asked half greeted.  
"Hello Michael. I came to visit Charlie"  
"Oh, um... Of course, come in" He gestured her inside and led her up the stairs. He tapped on the door and tried not to bluntly stare at the consular and the box in her hands. He was glad that all the pictures in the hallway were straight because her eyes swept in all of them.  
"Hello Ms. Pillsbury" Charlie said, as she continued to place the final garments in the closet. Mike spotted a cheerios' workout t-shirt but said nothing on the subject.  
"Would you like anything to drink?" He asked politely, but he watched Charlie. _Should he leave the two alone? _Charlie gave a curt nod, and Emma asked for water. Charlie gestured at the bed for the woman to take seat.  
"How are you?" She asked when the door closed. "I tried to reach you at the hospital but you were asleep and Santana looked like she was about to bite my head off. And you know how many germs hospitals have?"  
"That's okay" Charlie said sincerely.  
"I brought this back" Emma lifted the familiar box. "You should consider submitting them next year on your portfolio for scholarships. They're wonderful"  
"you know why I brought them to you in the first place, right?"  
"You didn't want your parents to find it" Emma guessed.  
"Actually, I lest it because I couldn't find a better idea for a suicide letter. I'm not the best in words" Realization downed on Emma, Santana mentioned that Charlie tried to kill herself on Christmas, the box was given for her just before the vacation started, it sort of made sense. "I thought it would be nice for you to have it because you told me that week that the photos I take are really good…"  
"Well, they are. You have an eye for these things" Emma placed the box at the feet of the bed. "Are you coming to McKinley now that you live in the district?"  
"Yes, tomorrow Santana is going to drive me to school, but first I have to do two things"  
"What's those?"  
"First, I need to legally change my name"  
"Charlie Chang?"  
"Yeah. The therapist told me I should be comfortable in my own skin, so I should accommodate the physical things I don't feel safe about. –In a healthy way, she didn't want me to turn into an eating disorder or something. I don't want to be Quinn Fabray"  
The consular nodded sympathetically, "and the second?" Charlie just smiled and got up. Emma walked next to her, willing to help the girl, neither noticing Mike hadn't brought the water bottle.

XXX

"I can't believe you did that" Santana indicated on her girlfriend's head.  
"I totally did" Charlie said and dropped a peck on her lips.  
"What did Mrs. Chang said? Did she flipped and sent your ass down to earth because 'You. Are. Grounded' ?" Santana theatrically emphasized her point with big hand gestures.  
"Are you kidding? It was her idea to go with green. She said it will compliment my eye color. But I'm pretty sure she was afraid I'd go with pink and have a tattoo and some piercing so she went with the less permanent teen self destruction"  
"Well, I think you look yummy, and I totally want to do you even though I know I shouldn't so I should just drive you to school, so please get into my car, and I won't make any pedophile remarks by offering you cookies" Santana said, and Charlie playfully rolled her eyes and stepped inside.  
Santana was yummy too, in her cheerios outfit, singing along with her amazing voice to the song in the radio.

**(Hold Me Tight –Beatles)**

_**It feels so right now, hold me tight,  
Tell me I'm the only one,  
And then I might,  
Never be the lonely one.  
So hold me tight, to-night, to-night,  
It's you, you you you, oh, oh, oh, oh. **_

_**Hold me tight,  
Let me go on loving you,  
To-night tonight,  
Making love to only you,  
So hold me tight, to-night, to-night,  
It's you, you you you. **_

_**Don't know what it means to hold you tight,  
Being here alone tonight with you,  
It feels so right now. **_

_**Hold me tight,  
Tell me I'm the only one,  
And then I might,  
Never be the only one,  
So hold me tight, to-night, to-night,  
It's you, you you you, oh, oh, oh, oh. **_

XXX

"I've heard there's a new kid at school" Finn tells Rachel while leaning on her locker.  
"Please step aside, Finn, I need to get my books"  
"Oh, right" He stumbles away, "the rumor has it, she came here with Santana and that they walked inside together"  
"And that she's hot" Puck supplies as he passes the couple. "How's it going Bro, my Jewish princess?"  
"I am fine, thank you Noah" Finn just nodded in acknowledgement.  
"Oh, shit, they're coming this way" Finn noticed and the three soon pretended to mind their own business.

"I can't believe this. Third year in a row!" Charlie exclaimed, whispering in annoyance inn Santana's ear when she saw who was standing next to her locker.  
"The school's secretary really has something against you" Santana decided. "Come on, we'll ignore them and than go to the janitor's closet to make out before the warning bell"  
"You make the best plans ever"  
"You know it baby"  
Charlie reached over and took out her books. They already visited Santana's locker so she picked both of their books when a gentle tap on her shoulder disturbed her happy thoughts of a broom closet meeting. There stood, of course, Rachel fucking Berry, with her mega watt smile in place and Finn Hudson's over sized limb on her shoulder as if he was trying to stop her from making the mistake of talking to Santana's friend.  
"Hello, it appears we would be meeting a lot in the next year and thought I would introduce myself. I'm Rachel Barbara Berry, I have the locker next to yours"  
Charlie rolled her eyes internally; being seen with Santana has gained her some attention and not to mention her hair. But she didn't regret any of it at all. It was a small price to pay to being with the Latina, so instead of telling Rachel that she never bothered to learn her name or smile her Broadway smile at her the previous two years she just replied "Charlie Chang". If anyone thought it was a weird name for the girl they didn't say anything. Santana gave them all her notorious HBIC glare and took Charlie away, shoving her playfully into a near closet, even though everyone was watching.

XXX

Sam was enjoying his time with his new friend and team-mate Mike. He was hoping to meet someone in the football team that was interested in comics Avatar and stuff like he did. Mike seemed like a good friend so when he invited him to play in his PlayStation Sam agreed with a smile. He was having hard time getting into the school and meeting new people so he was eager to make good impression.

He and Mike were playing some sniper game Sam didn't really recognize, but he caught the hang of it soon enough and was now having good time. He and Mike talked about random stuff, like their opinion of the coach, Sam's audition for Glee club a week earlier or Mike's girlfriend Tina.  
"She's very nice" Sam said from what he could remember from the few glee club meetings he attended.  
"Yo, you know where's Chuck?" Santana Lopez barged into the living room, where the boys were located. Sam did a double-take and realized that Santana just walked into the house without knocking on the door. She probably visited Mike a lot if she was invited herself in, no questions asked. From what he seen of the two in the school, Mike and Santana had some kind of a bromance.  
"Well, you have two guesses" Mike said with a smile, and Sam could tell they were used of teasing each other. He only talked to Santana directly once or twice, and was quick to learn that you shouldn't get on her wrong side.  
"My first guess was down here with you, drawing some elaborated scene from your imaginary DC – Marvel crossover you keep talking about"  
"Well, you chose wrong. She's probably in her room. By the way, if this was a 'Saw' movie you would have been dead a long time ago"  
"Keep talking Chang, and you'd never lose your AV card" She sat on the couch between the two boys, eating the snacks Mike arranged earlier.  
"What's an AV card?" Sam made the mistake of asking.  
"Asian Virginity" They both answered, only Mike said his answer in a defeated manner. Mike noticed they aren't going to concentrate on the game for the next seconds so he pressed the pause button.  
"And you, from all people should know that we Chang's treat our ladies right. Didn't you say you were looking for Charlie? Why are you sitting here with us?"  
"Don't worry- the Spidey senses never failed me. She'll know I'm here" The moment she spoke Charlie came down the stairs.  
"Hey Santana!" She said elevated.  
"See? Told you- Spidey senses work at full power"  
"I don't need any tingling senses, honey. You just talk real loud"  
"Oh snap!" Mike said and raised his hand to high five. Santana gave him a 'are you kidding' look, Charlie gave the one saying 'there is no way in hell I'm falling for this trap', and Sam was still too much afraid of Santana to be included in the dig, Mike just high fived himself. "If you want a good job done, do it yourself" He shrugged and returned to his game.  
"Defiantly not going to lose your AV card soon" Santana pointed out the double meaning in his words.

XXX

"Santana, why won't you try to find us new members for the club? Someone with decent voice and moves but won't steal the few solos we have"  
"I don't know anyone" Santana huffed from the plastic chair, picking on her nails, texting with Charlie. The messages soon turned into sexting, but she didn't mind.  
"What about your girlfriend? The one with the green highlights?"  
"Rachel, my sister told you a couple of times she's not interested. So please, leave her out of the club's drama. We're enough to perform, so leave it be" Mike said, and everyone looked at him. Only Santana recognized this opinionate side of Mike. She saw him and Charlie having discussions ranging from what king of bacon is the best (they actually agreed on the subject) to what strategy to take in their Xbox game to politics. Tina looked at him dumbfounded. Ever since her boyfriend had gained a baby sister (by 3 months as Charlie kept reminding him when he got protective) she was seeing less of him. It had gotten to the point where she asked Santana where he was. –Let's point out that Santana isn't the nicest person to ask help from.

"All Rachel wanted was to have a better show. The more the merrier" Tina defended.  
"From all the trees you won't see the forest" Santana quipped, crossing her legs slightly while Brittany giggled. –She knew what Santana was doing.  
"But, I could show you my tree trunk" Puck told Tina, moving his eyebrows suggestively, passing his hand through his Mohawk.  
"If you even move right now, I will chop down your pucks" Santana threatened. "I'm going to the bathroom" Without waiting for an answer she took her cell and ran out of the room.  
"Trust me, it was like, super important" Brittany told Rachel.

XXX

Tina was mad with Mike. How could he not stand by her side when Puck was being so crude? Plus, he was busy all the time, even when he wasn't with Charlie- he was playing with Sam, going on dance class with Brittany, practicing for the football team, fixing his car with Santana. She had it enough; she would join Mike to anything he might do. That's pretty much how se found herself in a convention with Mike dressed as some super villain from a YouTube show, Sam as Han Solo and Charlie in a golden bikini and hair extensions being Princess Leah. It felt kind of weird being the 'normal' one in the group. She usually stood out with her gothic attire, but right now she just stared at them like they were some kind of freaks. A lot of people came to take pictures with them, especially later when Santana finally showed up as wonder woman and thought it was appropriate to make out with her girlfriend in the middle of crowed containing mostly 14 year old boys that never actually seen a girl up close. Sue Sylvester's nickname for the head cheerleader - 'fun bags', was clear to all.

Santana pulled Charlie when their friends weren't looking. Tina's glares and possessiveness over Mike was irritating the whole group. Even when Sam tried to start a conversation with her when Mike and Charlie stood in line for something to be signed she acted rudely. They had no time for this. Santana kissed her girlfriend passionately, hoping that the restroom won't have occupants, than dismissing the thought entirely- she didn't care. Charlie pushed her inside, hands moving along the sides of the outfit.  
"I did not like the way Batman was checking you out" she whispered against her neck, biting lightly at the pulse point. Santana whimpered.  
"Well, I'm not the one standing here in a bikini, Charlie"  
"And here I thought you are here for the buns" she gestured at her hair duo, the green highlights clearly seen in the mess of blonde.  
"Oh, I'm totally a buns' lady" Santana declared, giving a soft squeeze to her ass. Charlie laughed at her antics and hoisted her up to the sink counter.

XXX

"Are you going to open it?" Charlie asked. They've been staring at the envelope that lay on the counter of the Lopez house for quit some time. It had the Columbia University logo on it, and neither could determine by its size whether it was an acceptance letter or a rejection. As much as it hurt both girls, each of their dream schools were at either sides of the country. With Santana wanting to study music in New York and Charlie planning to go to art school in California.  
"What if they don't want me?" Santana asks in a moment of insecurity.  
"Well, if they do that –which I don't believe they will- than they're missing out and blind"  
Santana nods, "I'm doing it, I'm opening the letter" She tears open the envelope her hands gripping both sides of the letter as her eyes pass the written words. "I… I'm in" she whispers in total amazement, than she realizes what it means and jumps up and down. "I got into Columbia!" she yells hugging her girlfriend of two years. "In a few months I'm going to be a student at Columbia University!"

A long distance relationship. If anyone could do that it was them. And it's not the 19th century. People have phones, Skype and quick access to airplanes when things got really lonely. They were together for 2 and a half years -Santana counted it from the day they first met, and not their first date.

_Flashback_

Santana brought out of her backpack the Chinese food boxes she had to sneak inside.  
"Did Mrs. Chang talk to you?" Charlie asked as Santana set everything up. Tom was pretending to be asleep in the bed next door. When she draws the blind separating the two beds she sneaks him an eggroll.  
"Yeah…" She finally sits down, "she told me that her nephews were at your position, but their mother was smart enough to walk away and save them…" they didn't address the elephant in the room. –Charlie's own mother that instead of running away from Russell chose to drink herself into happy places where nothing bad was happening, everyone obeyed the Christians' version of God's words and Margaritas were handed out freely. "That she can't live with herself knowing you need help and that she'd love to have you at her home"  
"Officer Jones said it's going to take some time until a social worker comes to check if their house is fit, but he sees no problem"  
"My parents are thinking to take you in too. I think there's going to be a battle there. But because you already tasted my mom's awesome cooking…" Santana hands Charlie chopsticks, "I brought you Chinese food to our first official date. So you'd get used to it"  
"I can't decide if this is racist or sweet"  
"Oh, it's both, so don't work your cute little head over-hours trying to decided"

XXX

So when Charlie got a scholarship to art school with an internship at some little un-known comic books' publisher, they weren't upset thinking their relationship was over. They knew it was only the beginning. They were sad though. They were going to make the most of their final year in high school. Of course it caused some not that very pleasant moments; Mr. Schuster walking on them making a _different_ use to the piano, Sam finding them with a _different_ use to her Leah costume or Puck finding them making a_ good_ use to his cleaning pool's van. They stopped after that last incident because Puck pulled out his cell phone to picture it. They also had gotten to the sappy phase of their relationship. -Getting each other small thoughtful presents, each date coming out of a romantic-comedy script, taking gazillion photos of each other. It was actually really sickening to everyone watching from the side. Well, everyone except Brittany that awed in every possible moment and Puck- that still enjoyed the very few seconds his phone did recorded.  
A long distance relationship- challenge accepted.


	4. She Knows - Epilogue

Warning: This fan-fiction contains mentions of nonconsensual sexual relationship, abusive family, consensual physical relationship between two women, attempted suicide, language and violence.

disclaimer: I don't own any of the lyrics used in this work of fiction, all recognizable names are not mine. Any connection to real life events is purely coincidelntal.

AN: This is the last chapter. I thought it could be nice checking out the progress through the eyes of someone that doesn't know them- so here comes Katie. And the fluff monster. Sorry about that, I'm a sucker for happy endings.

I loved working on this fanfiction. Hopefully you enjoyed it, too. If anyone has any requests please tell me via the reviews or private messaging. Thank you everyone for the support whether its by favouriting, following, reviewing or just reading.  
Have a wonderful day.  
See you around, Mutant's Enemy.

**Chapter 4: She Knows (Dingoes Ate My Baby/ Four Star Mary) - Epilogue **

Katie was checking out the dorm rooms, the smallest box she had was in her hand (containing pillows, BTW) as she searched for the room that was assigned for her. The box was a territorial thing. –If she got to the room before her roommate she'll place it on the better bed. She contemplated on throwing the box on the roommate if she came before her... She's about to enter, scoffing over the fact she got stuck in the end of the hallway when she heard who she assumed was her roommate;

**(She knows- Four Star Mary/Dingoes Ate My Baby)**

_**She flies from a blinding light  
and spirals to my heart  
I try to find my mind  
but don't know where to start**_

_**Won't ever  
can't ever find my sanity  
won't ever  
can't ever 'til I hear  
her calling for me**_

_**She knows that side of me  
can't help it  
can't help that side of me  
just a little more  
just until I know what I'm feeling  
just a little more to find my sanity**_

_**I'm lost in a thousand nights  
but sunshines at my feet  
I'd walk through a thousand fires  
and next to me she'd be**_

_**Won't ever  
can't ever find my sanity  
won't ever  
can't ever 'til I hear  
her calling me**_

_**She knows that side of me  
can't help it  
can't help that side of me  
just a little more -**_

"Oh, fuck, didn't see you there… Hi" Her new brunette roommate had stopped her singing but continues on stacking boxes, and Katie was relieved that the room was symmetrical enough so neither side could be considered the better one.  
"Singer, huh?"  
"Yeah, but we prefer 'Performing Arts'. It makes us sound more douchy. -If that's humanly possible. What's your excuse of being here?"  
"Writer. I'm Katie McLaren"  
"Oh god, you Irish folks get to everywhere, huh? I'm Santana Lopez" She reached over, "You're a sophomore too, right?"  
"Yeah, I was in Lincoln hall last year"  
"Whatever. Okay, so do you need help getting your shit from your car? My friend Brittany helps me because she didn't have to move- she's in a rented place"  
"That would be great. Thanks" Katie places her lone box on the empty bed, feeling a bit stupid standing there with it. "Is she a student here too?"  
"No, she's a dancer at NYADA"  
That's as far as the conversation goes, Santana finishes whatever it was she was doing and they both went outside for their things. Down there Santana introduces Brittany to Katie. At that point Brittany hugs the life out of the girl. 'Maybe that's Santana's plan on getting the whole room to herself' she thinks to herself jokingly. Brittany is very friendly and chatty the whole move. She tells Katie that she's living with a fellow NYADA student she and Santana knew from high school, she asks if Katie is seeing anyone and Katie proudly shows a photo of the currently on-again (they did have a lot of offs) boyfriend named Dylan. Brittany nods and listens intently on the life story she somehow managed to get out of Katie.  
"It's a shame you're not a dolphin, you're very nice" she declares. Before Katie can even think of asking the blonde what the fuck does she mean by that, Brittany walks to Santana, at which point Katie only hears bits of their conversation;

"So, how's Charlie?"  
"Fine. Just the wonderful self as always"  
"Did you two had fun over the summer?"  
"Yeah, we did, we walked all over Los Angels, I'm telling you that place is awesome. I can see why people like that place so much. I think they put drugs in the water. Plus, Charlie is totes aby-licious "  
"It's probably because of the sexual frustration…"  
"Yeah, that's defiantly the reason. I think each of us ruined a couple of shirts from tearing them apart"  
"You guys are so hot together. You'll have the cutest babies ever…"  
"Britt, I don't think that's how it works" Santana tells her with crimson cheeks.  
"What. Look at Brad and Angelina. They, like, adopted a tribe, and they're not married"  
"I don't think me and Charlie are at the point of tribe-adopting. Let's just see where we are when we finish school. Charlie will work on some Joss Whedon comic book, I'll be recording my first CD and than we'll talk about marrying and duplicating ourselves into mini versions of us" Brittany nods, as if taking this answer for now.  
"Come on we'll unpack and than watch a movie that won't annoy you!" Brittany hops the rest of the way- which amazes Katie because the girl was carrying books for Christ's sake.

XXX

Katie wasn't sure if her roommate was bitchy as a natural default or just towards her. What she did learn was to stay out of the room from 7 thirty to eight in the evening because that was the time Charlie and Santana Skyped. It was a subtle question from the singer at first- to be left in private at that period of time, as the days passed Santana started to glare at Katie roughly about 6:55. On weekends it was worse. Santana would get all mushy and watch movies in her computer while talking with Charlie over the phone. Katie decided to clear the room at those times too, because one time she walked in on what was supposed to be mid-movie but actually included too much heavy breathing for that.

She could understand Santana- long distance must be difficult. So now she spent a lot of time outside of the dorm with her best friend Emma, just gossiping, or when she and Dylan were on their on-season they'd go out on dates. From time to time she and Santana went out to the local bar, and danced with some guys, got hammered and let guys flirt with them but end up going alone to the dorm. They were slowly becoming friends, she even met Brittany's roommate Rachel. –Apparently Santana could be more cold-shouldered because the understatement of the year would be saying that Santana didn't like the fellow singer.  
So when one day Katie needed to write an assay for class while Santana was out on her way to vocal lessons she wasn't afraid to call with a request;

"Hey Santana, its Katie"  
"-Bitch, no kidding. I know, I've got caller ID smart ass" a very sarcastic voice came from the other side of the line.  
"Oh, umm right. Listen, can I use your lap-top? Mine's at the repair shop and I have paper due"  
"Sure whatever. It's on my desk. The password is 'Super S' without space and two big S's"  
"Thanks Santana, you saved my ass"  
"Your too big S's" Santana joked, "You owe me one Irish. Don't delete anything or I'll kick your ass"  
"Don't worry, I'm using a disk on key"  
"I have a class, so see you later"  
"Bye" and like that the talk was over. Katie jets up the computer, she takes out numerous books and the instruction she was given for the paper. She smiles warmly when she sees that the desktop photo is of Santana and four of her friends. –She recognizes Brittany pretty easily, than there is a blonde boy with a huge mouth, another blonde girl Santana herself and an Asian boy. They're all wearing camouflage and paint blotches covered smiling faces. Katie is almost certain the Asian boy is in fact Charlie himself. It's kind of obvious that a long term dating people will keep a photo of each other on their computers, she reasoned. Plus, she heard Santana once yell 'Charlie Chang, you stop playing video games and talk to your girlfriend this instant!'

Katie had every intention of studying. She really did. For about half an hour, that is. But the combined affects of writing a paper about strong women in relationships in media (is there a limit of times she could use Hermione Granger as an example without looking like she worships the witch?), the fact that she and Dylan were in a very long off period and the strange glares the DVD store sales person started giving her roughly around the 5th time she checked out 'The Notebook' made her frustrated. The fact that her room mate was managing to stay in a committed (Charlie must be committed too, because the person who'll cheat on Santana Lopez probably won't live to see tomorrow) long term, long distance relationship while Katie herself couldn't find a guy that can keep it in his pants long enough to go on a date was truly annoying.  
She was contemplating on the fact that Santana has gotten a 'care package' every other week with thoughtful (and sometimes yummy) things from her boyfriend when a small message appeared on screen. "You've got 1 new message".  
Katie knew better than to open it. The computer will tell Santana that it was opened. It was wrong, right? So very wrong, she knew that. Of course she knew that. Yet somehow, her hand automatically reached with the mouse and forwarded all of Charlie's e-mails from the past month to her own address. -The judgmental look of the DVD store clerk hunting her. Later erasing the incriminating reminisces from the Latina's laptop. There is no place for regrets now. What's done is done. She is so going to hell for this.

XXX

"You did what?!" Emma asked in shock. Once Katie was drunk enough she spilled to her best friend about the stolen e-mails. It was their girls' night out, and Santana declined the offer to join because she had a huge test two days later.  
"You won't believe this guy. He's the most romantic thing ever. He's like perfection in nerdy package"  
"I think there are Federal laws against this sort of things" Emma mused to herself.  
"I already did it. And I'm already done reading them all, so I'm already in my puddle stage. Now listen to this" Katie pulls out her cell phone, opening one of the letters, "'my dear Santana, I'm sitting here at Geek-Ville, and count down the days until I can meet you again. I'm busy all the time day-dreaming about you. I think my professors are sick of me submitting drawings of your face. My heart aches for you everytime it beats, my breathe catches, anticipating for your smell. My skin twitches, longing your warm touch. I might have some withdrawal symptoms—'"  
"And this is the couple you caught having phone sex?" Emma cut her, laughing. Katie blushed furiously, both from the memory, shame for living her love life through her roommate and the alcohol.  
"It was only this couple of times, and I could only hear Santana's side, so it was no different then guiding manuals" Emma gave her a knowing smirk. "What?" she says innocently.  
And the two best friends started laughing.

XXX

Katie was sitting in the café, even after 3 months passing she couldn't believe winter break was over. Too short. In front of her, Emma was already shaking with the amount of caffeine in her system. –She has some boring lecture in about an hour so she wanted to be prepared.  
"So what's up with your room mate and her nerdy boy toy?" Emma asked after they covered their usual conversation of complaints (Emma had a very weird room mate who woke up to the sounds of a bag-pipe). She was in a vibrating mode.  
"What happened to 'it's illegal'?" She tried to copy Emma's voice to no avail.  
"What? You've already committed the crime, at least share the loot"  
"So, latest news, Santana asked me yesterday if it'd be okay if Charlie will come visit for a long weekend next week. She said, and I quote, 'we're celebrating our fourth anniversary'. I said yes"  
"Wow, four years together. That's, like, a lot. But, are you sure you're going to meet the dude? I mean, from what you've told me, Santana is going to rip off his pants the moment she sees him and chain him to her bed post"  
"Don't think it's only her. Even though he's romantic, there are _very_graphic stuff in his letters. I seriously had to search for some of the words- who knew there are so many ways to say boobs?"  
"You should be the poster child for fine education, aren't you supposed to be a writer?" Emma dead-panned, "she does have great boobs, though. But seriously now, give the guy a break. His very hot girlfriend- and I mean really, really hot, fuck worthy girlfriend is away for, what, almost 4 months? The last time they saw each other was on Christmas, right?"  
"You got that one right. Oh, by the way, I'm pretty sure I guessed right and that the Asian one is Charlie. There's another picture of the whole group in a pool party, and he has really sick abs. –Brittany mentioned once that Charlie has them"  
"Well, you'll find out soon enough. And please check for me if he has an equally charming brother"

XXX

Katie was returning to her dorm room after her Wednesday's afternoon classes. Even from the beginning of the hall way she could tell something weird was going on. Only when she got closer she spotted what was out of place on her door. A sock was tied around the door knob. And if the moans that came from it proved any indication, she should guess that Charlie arrived.  
So quickly she sent two texts. First one was for Emma, asking if she could come hang out in her room (-bag pipe lover is so much better than walking onto what sounded like a miracle by the amount of times she heard the word 'God'), and the second one for Santana herself, asking her to text her when the coast was clear for her to return.

It was ten pm when she gets the green light from Santana, and she's quit amazed by the guy's ability to keep going for that long. Where the hell did she find this guy, and is there anyway of cloning him? Katie walks timidly to her dorm this time. She notices that the sock is gone and sighs in relief. She walks into the dark room, too much afraid to turn up the lights and goes to sleep. Tomorrow morning she is going to meet Charlie Chang.

When she wakes up the next morning, she spots a very smiling Santana in the bed on the other side of the room. Than she hears the door opens up and she swears to god her heart falls to her panties. She's probably hallucinating, but there stands the girl she thought was 'Sam' from the photo. She replays the information in her head;

**Short Flashback**

It was cleaning day, as Katie liked to call it (and 'let your dorky roommate name things day' according to Santana) when she accidently drops it. A framed photo Santana had nailed to the wall. She recognize by this point must of the gang in the photo, but they are all in costume.  
"Who are they?" She points while Santana is filling up the trash can with draft papers from the cluttered desk.  
She peeks behind her back to see what Katie is talking about and gives a small scowl when she realizes Katie dropped it.  
"It's me and my friends on some convention. Me, Sam, Charlie, Mike… Oh, and the goth kid was Mike's girlfriend. I like that photo. Some 12 year old horn dog kept taking pictures of my boobs until Charlie yelled at him, and he got more excited- because, well, it was totally hot, but that's the only good picture he took. Oh, and Mike broke up with Tina, like, 5 minutes later in the parking lot"  
Katie gave her the most confused look but reposition the photo in it's place and continue to clean the shelf

XXX

Maybe Sam came too, for a visit. Sam smiles slightly and Katie sees a plastic cup containing ice coffee in her hands. She pulls a black pen and draws a small heart on the lid and places it on the bed stand.  
"Santana gets grumpy without her daily fix" She explains than shrugs, and all Katie can manage is a stare. "You must be Katie… or the world's worst burglar. I'm Charlie, heard all about you" she comes closer to shake her hand. And Katie complies robotically. "So, I'm going out for a jog, try to calm her if she freaks out"  
"O-Okay…" Katie stammers out. Charlie just nods and sits on the edge of Santana's bed.  
"I'm just going to change a shirt. Some guy in the shop spilled something on me…" So Katie nods again but tactically tries to remember where she placed her phone so she won't have to freak out alone.

Charlie pulls one of Santana's old shirts that had the Cheerios color, turned around so as not to make the room mate uncomfortable. It took her years to be able to show her bare back and hands in public. The white strips were all over her skin, and even after the doctors reset her ribs one was still creating a small bump in her side. Her therapist told her that now the scars were no longer a reminder of her father and his methods of discipline, now they were signs for her being a survivor, a warrior. She heard the gasp Santana's half mute room mate made but she ignored it. She's a different kind of Spider-Man now- she's a warrior.

Emma woke up to the sound of a text message instead of the usual crazy bag pipes tones. –New York attracts so many weirdoes. All the text said was 'OMFG' from Katie, and she wasn't sure if to interoperate this as excitement or just surprise. A second later came another one; 'B here ASAP'. Yes, something was defiantly up.

XXX

"So, what was so shocking that I had to run?" Emma asked in a huff when Katie opened the door. She could tell that she was still in some kind of denial-acceptance stage because Katie just opened and closed her mouth a couple of times. Oh, and her eyes were huge to the point that Emma couldn't find her eyebrows. "More important, why I'm here to see your roomies boob?" Emma raised a hand to cover her eyes to ignore the portion of skin she didn't particularly wanted to spot. Katie turned around quickly and realized that Santana shifted to the point the blanket wasn't covering her fully.  
"Well, she's not the only one packing boobs!" She hissed through her teeth.  
"Oh my god! Is the god of all that is nerdy fat?" Emma asked in surprise, "what happened to aby-licious Asian treat? Has he gone all sumo-wrestler on her?"  
"What? No. Be quiet, or she'll wake up and kick our asses while she's naked. I'm trying to tell you that Charlie is a—"

The door swings open and the blonde girl stands there sweaty. She smiles shyly when she sees that the two girls stopped their conversation because of her. "Hello" she says in a small voice.  
"Charlie?" Santana says sleepily from the bed. She raises her head with a very apparent sex hair, only one eye opened into a crack. "You smell like crap"  
"Good morning to you too" She answers with a smile. "I was just meeting your roommate and your friend"  
"Emma. I'm Katie's best friend" She introduced herself with a quick wave.  
"Charlie Chang, Santana's girlfriend" Awkward is the word to describe the silence that consumes the room in the following moments. Katie is still wearing her dumbfounded expression, Charlie is checking her shoe laces, glancing up at the best friends, Emma trying to tell Katie to snap out of it without actually saying the words out loud, and Santana was slurping at the coffee.

"So, Charlie…" Emma decides to break it, "do you have a brother?"  
"Actually…"

XXX

She's a fidgeting mess. How can someone prepare for this kind of things? Sure, it's not her first time performing, it's not even her first time performing in a talk show. The thing is- this was her first time performing on a talk show and being interviewed. For day time, national television.  
Her agent is of no help, he hired an actress a few days earlier to help her be more relaxed about having a stranger ask her detailed questions about her personal life. Even Charlie tried to act like Ellen but that only ended up in the bedroom (what, sisterhood of Lesbians unit, or something). But the worst thing ever was that Charlie couldn't be there with her in the backstage. She was asked to be in a Q and A panel of the animated movie she helped create and was in Seattle for the last 3 days.

Everyone knew their job backstage. -Assistants talking into ear pieces, designers fixing something on the settings, her agent fulfilling the role of the none-caring man by yelling at someone on his phone. All Santana manages to do is stand there, try to swallow back what threatens to come up, and straight her dress while hoping she won't fall when she walks out there. Oh, right she has to give a few dance moves, _how could I forget? _She asks herself cynically. Her phone vibrates in her hand and she's glad she didn't hand it out to her agent like she planed on doing a few minutes earlier. It was a photo sent to her, by Charlie of course.

It was a picture of a lion-looking Charlie (hipster glasses and some colorful t shirt), holding by her head her large sketch pad. It's on a drawing of a dancing Santana with Ellen by her side, the familiar setting of the talk show in the background. Santana laughs to herself, ignoring the looks she gets, when she gets another picture. Charlie had flipped a page in the pad and instead of a drawing it has a few words in what Santana calls 'Charlie's comic books handwriting'; "Good luck, baby : )" Before she can even respond she gets another picture, "oh, I forgot to ask you something, before I left" says the next page on the pad.

The next picture shows Charlie, shorter in height as far as Santana could tell by the background that moved. On the pad, instead of dancing people or words is drawn a ring. -A beautiful diamond ring. Santana sucks in a breath when she realizes that photo-Charlie is on her knee. She almost drops her phone when two hands envelop her from behind.  
"Will you marry me?" Santana lets a tear drop.  
"Do you even have to ask?" turning around, Santana leaned in to kiss her fiancé.

**The END**


End file.
